


Secrets of the Ketchum Siblings

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Dragon Ball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The secret origins of Emi Ketchum are finally revealed! Also, Ash has an uncle he hasn't seen in a very long time.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed as though the Ketchum siblings were taking a break from one of their travels around the world for many Pokemon and they decided to come home to see their family. It seemed like a good time too because it seemed like Delia had something very important to share with her children, though mostly to Emi which concerned about her background and how she was apart of the Ketchum family, and where Satoshi knew exactly what Delia would have to share and agreed that now would be the perfect time.

"I just hope she understands, dear," Delia said to her husband, emotional. "It was enough when you came back into our lives after being gone so long after Ash and Emi had begun their Pokemon journeys, and you couldn't watch them go and see Professor Oak."

"Now is a better time than any," Satoshi told her. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"I'm just so glad that you're here with me..." Delia said. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"You'll never need to know." Satoshi said, hugging her to calm her down a little.

Once Delia was calm enough, they went and decided to do it now. They began to make breakfast for the kids.

Pikachu soon woke up and tried to wake up Ash and Emi once he smelled something cooking, and where Emi was the easy one to wake up, and where he knew exactly how to wake up Ash even if he wouldn't like it.

"Ash still asleep?" Emi asked.

"Uh-huh." Pikachu nodded.

"All right, Pikachu, you might as well wake him up your way or he'll never wake up." Emi suggested.

Pikachu nodded before he used thunderbolt on Ash. Ash yelled out and soon fell right out of bed.

"Morning, Ash." Emi giggled innocently to her brother.

"Was the thunderbolt really necessary?" Ash asked.

"How else would we wake you up?" Emi replied.

"Shaking me a little?" Ash suggested.

"Pikachu tried shaking you awake." Emi said.

Ash muttered slightly.

"Come on now, Ash, I smell breakfast." Emi told her brother.

They soon came out of their bedroom and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh, good, kids, you're awake." Delia smiled.

"And judging by your face, Ash, I'm guessing Pikachu woke you up with Thunderbolt?" Satoshi smirked playfully at his son.

"Yeah, Dad, Pikachu's always had a way with wake-up calls..." Ash muttered in dismay.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Emi asked.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Delia smiled.

"Wow, Mom, that sounds amazing." Ash smiled back.

"Yeah." Emi added.

"Well, it's nice to have you kids home from one of your many travels." Delia beamed.

"Same here, Mom." Emi smiled.

Satoshi soon sat down and they all began to eat together. Delia looked a bit emotional as she knew she had to tell the kids something, but she kept feeling nervous about it. The kids didn't seem to notice this until they finished their breakfast.

"Mom, you okay?" Emi asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine..." Delia replied. "I guess I'm just thinking about something."

"Must be something deep." Ash said.

Delia sighed. "Well... There is something I need to talk to you about..." She said before looking to Emi as well. "You too."

"Mom, that's actually something I have to tell you and Dad too." Emi said.

"Oh?" Delia replied. "This sounds serious."

Once everyone was done with breakfast, it was time to talk.

"I know that I'm adopted." Emi told them.

Delia's eyes widened.

"I... I told her when we came to LaRousse City." Ash admitted.

"You told her?" Delia gasped.

Ash and Emi began to explain everything of why Ash told her.

"I see..." Delia replied. "Oh, Emi, I'm so sorry you had to find out that way."

"It's okay, Mom..." Emi said softly.

"So, what do you have something to tell us?" Ash asked his parents.

"Well, there was that..." Delia said. "Also, about Emi's biological family."

"My biological family?" Emi asked.

"Yes..." Delia replied. "They're alive."

"They're alive... So they gave me up because I'm not good enough for them?!" Emi soon cried with combined anger and sadness.

"No, of course not." Satoshi said.

"Then why didn't they keep me?!" Emi huffed. "If they really loved me, they would've kept me and raised me!"

"It's because someone was after you." Satoshi told her.

"Someone was after me...?" Emi asked.

"Emi, I'm sorry you feel like your family didn't want you, but listen to us," Delia said. "They wanted to protect you."

"But how do you know?" Ash asked.

"My brother is the one that told us." Satoshi said.

"Your brother?" Ash and Emi gasped.

"I haven't seen him in such a long time, but this is another fact that you kids must know." Satoshi replied.

"We're listening." Emi said.

"It wasn't too long after Ash was born..." Satoshi replied. "My brother came to give his blessings, and he told us that he heard of a very elusive family who were going to have some trouble in the Alola region that was their home in Paniola Town. One of their children was born to become the next Pokemon Princess who is very valuable and important to the region, and to anyone who knows all about Pokemon."

"That child was me..." Emi whispered since she was told about her destiny.

"So, how did he find out about this?" Ash asked.

"Someone told him... I believe he said the name was 'Chiaotzu'." Satoshi replied.

"So, how did my parents get me from Alola all the way to Kanto?" Emi asked.

"Well... It's a long story..." Delia said as we are soon shown a flashback of when Emi was born.

A woman held her stomach as her young son pressed his hand against her stomach before looking up with a small smile.

"Baby sister come soon, Mama?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Kiawe, she should be here very soon," The woman replied. She soon felt something familiar as her eyes widened. "And maybe sooner than we thought." The woman gulped.

"What does that mean?" Kiawe asked.

"R-Rango, honey? It's time!" The woman gasped.

"What? Already?!" The man replied. "But it's too early!"

"Well, tell that to the baby!" Sima told her husband.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Rango panicked.

"Call your father!" Sima suggested.

"Oh! Right!" Rango replied before dashing off to the family farm.

Sima breathed shallowly while Kiawe looked worried as his mother seemed to be in pain. After a few seconds, Rango came back in with his father.

"Grandpa." Kiawe greeted.

"Hello, son," Unshō replied. "Where is your mother?"

"In the kitchen." Kiawe told him.

"All right, you wait here, we'll be right back." Unshō told his grandson.

"Yes, Grandfather." Kiawe nodded.

Unshō nodded back and then went to help Sima as she was in labor, and where her baby didn't seem to want to waste another second.

Eventually, the baby had been born.

"It's a girl." Unshō told his daughter-in-law.

"Oh... A little girl..." Sima smiled happily.

The baby girl was happy to see her biological mother.

"Hello, sweetie." Sima smiled.

"What's her name?" Unshō asked his daughter-in-law.

"Hmm... I like... Emi." Sima replied.

And where the baby girl seemed to really like that name too.

"Nothing could ruin this beautiful moment." Rango smiled.

The family were all very happy. Kiawe soon peeked his head inside so that he could come and meet his new baby sister.

"Looks like a certain someone couldn't wait." Rango teased.

Kiawe came inside.

"Kiawe, this is your baby sister, Emi," Sima smiled softly as she held onto her newborn daughter. "Emi? This is Kiawe..."

Kiawe was soon picked up so he could see his baby sister up close. Emi soon reached out for her older brother.

"Aw! She wants her big brother." Sima smiled.

Rango soon allowed his son to hold Emi and reminded him to be careful. And where Kiawe did it perfectly.

"Hey, Emi; I'm your big brother, Kiawe." Kiawe smiled down at his baby sister.

Emi soon cooed up to Kiawe and reached out to him.

"Oh, they already like each other." Sima smiled to Rango.

Soon enough, a bright light entered the room, causing everyone to flinch.

"Wh-What's that?!" Sima gasped.

Kiawe yelped as he held onto his little sister protectively. They soon saw a Pokemon's spirit, showing that it was Arceus's spirit.

"What's that...?" Kiawe asked.

"Arceus..." Sima and Rango whispered.

"No, this is only my spirit, humans. Anyway, the reason I am here is because of this infant," Arceus said as he looked at Emi. "And I am here to give her the powers she is to have as the Pokemon Princess."

"The Pokemon Princess... Our little one...?" Sima whispered.

"Yes... Do not be alarmed..." Arceus replied.

"This is an honor." Unshō said.

"Yes, it is," Arceus replied as he blessed Emi with a very special gift. "I trust her young and pure soul with this tradition."

"Oh, this day gets better and better." Rango smiled.

"But know this that there are those that will be after since sense she is the Pokemon Princess, and know that she is the only human I trust for the rest of humanity your judgement will come soon," Arceus told them. "You must send your daughter far from here for her own safety."

"W-What?!" Sima gasped. "Send away our only daughter? But she was just born!"

"I'm very sorry, but this is for your own safety and hers as well as your own." Arceus told the family.

It was sad, but they had to do this for the safety of their daughter.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Arceus said.

Sima frowned as she looked to the legendary Pokemon. "She'll go to a good home, won't she?" she then asked.

"I guarantee that she shall," Arceus coaxed. "You shall need someone to take her to a good home though."

Sima and Rango frowned to each other as they soon got settled after Emi had been born and the baby girl soon fell asleep in her big brother's arms. Once Arceus's spirit left, they knew they had to find someone to take their daughter far from Alola, and where their answer soon came.

"Where are we going?" Sima asked.

"Far away from the Alola region... Far from home so no one knows about Emi and can take good care of her." Rango told his wife.

"I know someone that can help us find a good family to take good care of her." Unshō said.

"Yes?" Sima and Rango replied.

"Come with me." Unshō told his family.

"But I don't understand... What's happening...?" Kiawe frowned.

"Kiawe, I'm afraid that we're going to need to send your baby sister away." Sima frowned.

"But how come...?" Kiawe asked.

"Never mind how come..." Sima frowned, feeling depressed already.

After following Unshō for a while, they soon met the person he knew. Kiawe frowned as he felt confused of why this was happening.

"We're here." Unshō told his son and daughter-in-law.

"So, where is this person we're supposed to meet?" Rango asked his father.

"You shall soon see..." Unshō replied.

They then came into a new place which was called Pallet Town.

"Now he should be around here." Unshō said.

"I sure hope so." Rango replied.

There was a man shown who seemed to be in a garden before looking over and waved his hand.

"Ah, there he is." Unshō told the others as they came that way.

"Who is that?" Sima asked.

"It's been a long time, Goku." Unshō said to the man.

"Yeah, it has," Goku replied. "Is this your family then?"

"Yes," Unshō nodded. "This is my son, Rango. My daughter-in-law, Sima."

"And who is this?" Goku gestured to the sleeping baby girl.

"That would be little Emi." Unshō told him.

"We need your help in finding a good family to raise her." Sima frowned.

"Well, you're in luck," Goku replied. "I happen to know a family around here. A very loving mother, a strong and smart father, and even a boy who would make a great big brother."

Sima would have wanted to take Emi to the family, but leaving their baby daughter was too much as it was.

"I'm sorry." Goku said to her.

"I just... I can't leave her..." Sima became tearful. "She's my little girl. She means the world to me."

"I know, dear, but I promise this won't be forever." Rango assured his wife.

"Really...?" Sima frowned.

"I'm sure of it..." Rango replied.

Sima sniffled and soon hugged him as she began to cry her heart out. Once she calmed down, Sima handed Emi over to Goku so he would hand her over to the family he mentioned.

"It's going to be okay... I promise..." Goku told Sima.

"Please... Take very good care of her," Sima sniffled. "She's a very special girl... I know."

"She's in good hands." Goku assured her.

Sima sniffled and broke down crying and Rango did his best to comfort his wife. Goku held Baby Emi close as she was still sound asleep and walked off, leaving the Alola family.

The Alola family soon left, and where Goku soon arrived at a familiar house. He looked around as he came up to the door and soon knocked on it.

"Hm? I wonder who that could be?" Delia wondered to herself as she washed the dishes.

"I'll go get the door." Satoshi said as he went to answer the door.

"Thank you, dear." Delia smiled.

Satoshi got the door and opened it up and looked down to see Emi wrapped up in her blanket and appeared to be in a basket. Satoshi looked confused before sensing if someone else was outside. Goku poked his head out as Satoshi looked around after seeing the baby girl, and Satoshi soon looked over to where Goku was hiding.

"Hey!" he soon called out.

"Aw, you saw me." Goku said as he soon came out, knowing he couldn't hide from Satoshi.

"Mind explaining this?" Satoshi asked, referring to the baby girl.

"It's a bit of a long story..." Goku said. "Listen... I know you and Delia probably have your hands full, but... You have to look after this kid."

"Start explaining inside." Satoshi said as he picked up Emi.

Goku then went inside with him while Delia hummed to herself as she was almost done with the dishes.

"Uh, Delia, we have company." Satoshi spoke up.

"Who is it, dear?" Delia asked as she soon dried her hands.

Goku soon came inside with Satoshi to see the lady of the house.

"Delia, this is my brother, Goku, and this is his little present for us which earns an explanation." Satoshi said as he showed Emi.

"A baby girl...?" Delia asked.

Goku soon sat down with the two while Emi was still sleeping and Ash didn't seem to be around.

"So, let me get this straight," Delia said after she and her husband were told about what was going on. "This child is very special and important to the Alola region, and she needs to be somewhere no one will ever think to find her or the consequences could be dire, and you chose us to be her new family?"

"That's right." Goku said.

"So, you chose us?" Satoshi asked his brother.

"Yeah," Goku smiled. "I just knew you two would be the best parents for her since her own parents can't take care of her."

"Oh, the poor girl... She's only a child." Delia cooed softly for poor Emi.

"And it would give your son a chance to have the experience of being a big brother." Goku smiled.

"Well... What do you think, dear?" Delia asked her husband.

"Well... If Goku thinks we're good enough parents for another child in the house... I suppose it's all right," Satoshi smiled to her. "Plus, I know you love Ash very much enough, but it might be nice if we had another girl in the house."

"True." Delia smiled back.

"I know it's sudden, but can I trust you two?" Goku asked.

"Well... I suppose it would be all right, if you trust us enough." Delia replied.

"And it would give Ash the experience of being a big brother." Satoshi smiled.

"I knew you guys would like this," Goku smiled back. "Thanks for the help."

"Of course," Delia smiled. "Like you said, it would be nice to have another girl in the house. What's her name?"

"Emi." Goku replied.

"Emi Ketchum..." Delia tried out. "That sounds like a wonderful name."

"Well, I better get going." Goku said.

"Do you have to go now?" Satoshi asked. "We were going to have some lunch."

Goku looked drawn at the mention of food. "Eh... Maybe I could stick around for a minute." he then said bashfully.

Delia rolled her eyes playfully as she should have known since her husband was a big eater just as more. Goku soon sat down next to Satoshi while Delia went back to what she was doing and smiled as Emi was sleeping soundly and seemed to be comfortable already.

One meal later...

"Well... I guess I better go now," Goku said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thank you, Goku." Delia and Satoshi told him as he soon left as they adopted Emi into their family.

And where Goku soon flew off back to his home.

"Oh, Satoshi, do you think that Emi will like it here?" Delia asked.

"I'm sure she'll have a wonderful time here." Satoshi smiled.

The flashback soon stopped.

"And that's how you came into our lives," Delia concluded to her adoptive daughter. "And we've been raising you ever since. Your parents didn't stop loving you, they just wanted you to be protected and safe since you're the Pokemon Princess."

"Well, that does make sense why they had to send me away." Emi said.

"You're not upset, are you?" Delia asked.

"Not anymore... I think I need some water though." Emi said.

"Of course..." Delia nodded and went to get her a glass of water.

"So when will we get to meet Uncle Goku?" Ash asked.

"I sent a letter to him a few days ago, so he should be either here later today or early tomorrow," Satoshi smiled. "Oh, Ash, I know that you'll love him. He's very strong, but he's a lovable guy."

"Is he a strong fighter, and does he have any Pokemon?" Ash smiled before getting curious of why he became interested if his uncle was a strong fighter.

"Strong fighter, yes, and no Pokemon that I'm aware of," Satoshi replied. "Also, it turns out that he's actually an old friend of Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's father."

"Uncle Goku and Detective Fudo?" Emi blinked. "That sounds amazing."

"Sure does." Pikachu smiled.

"Looks like even Pikachu is excited." Delia commented.

"He really is, Mom," Emi smiled to her. "Ooh, can we invite Akito and his family over?"

"Would you like that?" Delia smiled back.

"Yeah!" Emi beamed.

"Well... All right then." Delia then allowed.

"Wahoo!" Emi cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course Emi's just excited whenever she gets to see Akito again." Ash smirked playfully.

"Yeah." Pikachu added.

"Hmph." Emi pouted, though she did blush at the mention of Akito.

The Fudo family was soon called to be informed about this. 

"Your uncle, huh?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll like him." Emi smiled as she didn't say who her uncle was just yet.

"I'm sure I'll like him too." Akito smiled back.

"Is your dad working?" Emi asked.

"He's got time off so we'll all be able to come over." Akito reassured, sounding excited about his father not having to work a lot this time.

"That's great." Emi smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Akito smiled back. "I just love hanging out with Dad whenever I can."

"I can tell." Emi smiled back.

"I hope your uncle's cool." Akito said.

"Don't worry, Akito, I'm sure your dad and him will hit it off." Emi reassured.

"So, when does your uncle arrive?" Akito asked.

"Mom thinks either later today or early tomorrow, Dad sent him a letter a couple of days ago." Emi said.

"Great, I'll tell Mom and the others." Akito replied.

"Sounds good," Emi smiled. "Look forward to seeing you soon."

"See you then, Emi." Akito replied, though he didn't want to hang up.

Emi soon hung up.

"Aww..." Akito pouted, then hung up himself and dabbed his knuckles together.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, Emi's fine, she just hung up." Akito replied.

"Aw, Akito..." Mo smiled playfully as she also playfully rolled her eyes. "You're gonna see her again later anyway."

"Yeah, like, possibly today?" Akito smiled.

"Well... All right, that should be fine," Mo smiled back. "I'll discuss it with your father. He has Jimmy covering for him for international travels."

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered.

"I'd love to meet you, Charlie, but I'm afraid I promised to spend time with my own family," Atticus replied. "How many kids did you say you had? ...Ten? You must be very busy... Why don't you spend time with them yourself and maybe we can meet in the future? ...Okay, sounds good. Thank you... Goodbye." he then hung up.

"New partner?" Mo asked her husband.

"Possibly," Atticus replied. "Ruthie told me about this amazing guy named Charlie Chan who has ten kids of his own, but they all solve mysteries together and travel around the world."

"Ten kids?" Mo's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I could only imagine the pain his wife and him had to go through." Atticus said.

"Well... He does sound interesting..." Mo replied. "Also, the kids are happy that you decided to take some time off to visit the Ketchums with them."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy, especially with Charlie Chan wanting to meet me." Atticus smiled.

"I have a feeling that this visit will be worth it." Mo said.

They both came out of Atticus's home office and came out to see their kids getting ready for a visit to Pallet Town.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Akito smiled.

"You're always excited to see Emi." Estelle smirked.

"It's not just about her, okay?" Akito pouted to his twin sister.

"Whatever you say, Bro." Estelle smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Hmph..." Akito pouted before sticking his tongue out at her.

Estelle did the same, crossing her eyes at him as they packed their stuff for a little trip.

"This is going to be a great trip." Akito said.

"I wonder who Ash and Emi's uncle is?" Vincent wondered. "Did she say, Akito?"

"Emi just said it would be better if we saw for ourselves." Akito replied.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, I'm curious myself," Akito smiled back. "I wonder if he has any Pokemon?"

"I guess we'll just see when we get there." Vincent told his younger siblings.

After sometime, they were done packing.

"Yes, Ruthie, I'm taking time off to be with the family," Atticus said. "Be sure to tell Detective Chan I'll see him when I can... Okay, sounds good. Goodbye." He then hung up on his secretary.

"This is so exciting." Mo smiled.

"Tell me about it," Atticus smiled back. "I'm sure Ash and Emi's uncle is a great guy too, I mean, those kids are amazing themselves."

"They sure are." Akito blushed a little, though he was thinking obviously about Emi.

"Is everyone ready?" Mo asked.

"We're ready!" The Fudo family replied.

"All right," Mo smiled. "Let's hit the road then."

The Fudo family soon went off to Pallet Town.

The Ketchum family cleaned up as they were getting ready for their company.

"Any sign of your brother yet, dear?" Delia asked.

"Not yet... Maybe he'll come after the Fudos, that'd be a nice meeting." Satoshi smiled.

"How fast is he?" Ash asked. "And how is he able to fly?"

"Oh, Ash, my brother is amazing..." Satoshi said. "That is another interesting story like how Emi came into our family."

"So, if he's your brother then does that mean we have the same powers as him well before Akito increased my strength?" Ash asked his father.

"But of course," Satoshi smiled. "It's common in the family after all with where we came from before I had met your mother."

"Cool." Ash smiled back.

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." Satoshi reassured.

Eventually, there was a knock at the door, and Delia smiled as she opened it to see the Fudo family.

"Oh, visits from you guys feel like family friends coming over for the holidays." Delia beamed.

"It's always so great to visit here." Akito smiled.

Pikachu soon came to their feet.

"Hi, Pikachu." The Fudo siblings beamed.

"Your sister couldn't make it?" Delia asked.

"Cherry is a very good friend of mine, but no, she couldn't make it," Atticus replied. "She had to help Belle and Adam with something."

"We understand." Delia said.

"It's always nice to see you off work, Detective Fudo." Satoshi said.

"Yes, I love my job, but my family comes first when it can," Atticus smiled. He then soon sensed someone strong coming from the sky. "Are you expecting company?" he then asked like he didn't know.

"You mean our uncle?" Ash smiled. "Yeah, he should be here very soon."

"Well, I think I can sense his power level so that must mean that he is coming," Atticus said. "And he's not coming alone."

"Power Level?" Ash and Emi asked, feeling confused at first.

Atticus opened the door after there was a landing.

"Hey, guys, what's for--" Goku smiled before gasping. "Atticus?!"

"Goku?!" Atticus reacted the same way.

They didn't do anything else but they soon shared a brotherly hug with each other before breaking out. "What're you doing here?!" They then asked each other in unison.

'Wait for the surprising reveal.' Emi thought to herself.

"Emi called and invited Akito and all of us over to hang out together." Atticus replied.

"Well, I had some important things to take care of, but I managed to find time to visit my brother and his family." Goku then said.

'And there it is.' Emi thought to herself.

"Your brother?" Atticus asked. "Is he coming?"

"He's right here." Goku said.

Atticus soon looked to Satoshi and his eyes widened before he looked between the two men and he felt like his mind was blown.

"This is our uncle, Detective Fudo." Ash said.

"Whoa... How didn't I see the resemblance before?" Atticus asked himself.

"This is quite a surprise." Akito said.

"I can't believe I did it see it before," Atticus said. "Oh, Ash, you look so much like Goku."

"That means I'm gonna grow up awesome, huh?" Ash chuckled.

"That's right." Atticus said.

"Heh, thanks." Ash smirked.

"No problem." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully, but smirked back.

"Uh, anyway, as I was saying, what's for lunch?" Goku asked.

"Burgers and hot dogs," Delia smiled. "Since it's such a nice day outside today, we're going to have a barbecue."

"My favorite." Goku smiled back.

"I knew you'd love it, Goku." Delia smiled.

"You're the greatest, Del," Goku beamed to his sister-in-law. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind if I included Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten and Videl."

"Chi-Chi's here?!" Atticus beamed. "Oh, I love her, she was like another mother to me!"

"Yeah, she missed seeing you a lot too, buddy." Goku smiled to him.

"I'm sure we have enough food for one more family." Delia smiled.

"You're the best, Del." Goku beamed.

"You always say that." Delia giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Videl soon came in. They were surprised to see the Fudos, so they reunited and embraced.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Chi-Chi," Atticus smiled. "You were like another mother whenever I came to visit you guys."

"And it was like having a third son in the house with each visit." Chi-Chi smiled back.

Atticus beamed to that.

"Oh, you're all grown up..." Chi-Chi smiled. "Um... Nice hat by the way?"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Atticus smiled as he patted his fedora. "It comes with the job. I thought it would help make me look grown-up whenever I go on a case." 

"So then you've become a detective?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus smiled. "I've wanted to for a while, especially after that adventure with Eddie Valiant, he really inspired me." 

"And he's become an ace detective." Mo added.

"Aw, I don't know about being an ace." Atticus smiled bashfully to his wife. 

"Are you kidding? You've been able to solve every case." Mo smiled back. 

"Well... I guess I am pretty good..." Atticus smiled bashfully. "Could I be like Shadow Spade?"

"I'm sure Shadow Spade would even be envious of you." Mo smirked. 

"Who's Shadow Spade?" Goten asked.

"A book detective," Atticus replied. "Like Dick Tracy."

"Who's Dick Tracy?" Gohan asked.

Atticus bore a deadpan face. "Please tell me you're joking! Oh, man, Cherry's gonna love this..." he then muttered. 

"Yeah, I'm sure she would." Mo agreed with him.

"I can't believe how much you've changed, Atticus," Videl said. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Well, years can do that to a person." Atticus replied.

"It's good to see you again though," Videl said. "You really felt like a brother to me too."

"Aw, thanks, Videl." Atticus smiled, feeling touched.

Pikachu began to sniff Goku. Goku soon bent down and picked up Pikachu.

"That's Pikachu, apparently he's an Electric Mouse." Atticus said.

"Electric... Mouse... I forgot the creatures around this area are weird." Goku commented.

Pikachu simply glared as his cheeks started to spark for being called weird.

Whoa!" Goku gasped in surprise. "Sorry about that, fella."

"Pikachu, you shouldn't Thunderbolt Uncle Goku!" Emi told him.

"Oh, sure, Thunderbolt me awake, but Uncle Goku shouldn't get Thunderbolted." Ash muttered to his sister. 

Pikachu did find it a little unfair.

"You're fine, Ash." Emi replied.

"Argh..." Ash grumbled slightly to his younger sister.

"So cool." Goten smiled as he began to study Pikachu.

Pikachu looked back at Goten.

"Hey there, little guy." Goten waved to the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

Pikachu simply waved back.

"Uh, Ash, Emi, would it be okay if I hung around Pikachu for a little bit?" Goten asked.

"That's fine, but be careful," Emi warned. "Pikachu sometimes has a hard time being around people he doesn't know yet."

"And be sure to watch out for his tail." Ash said.

"Sounds fair enough," Goten replied. "Come on, Pikachu."

"Okay." Pikachu said.

"So, are you two gonna hook up or what?" Atticus teased Gohan and Videl.

"Real mature." Mo rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey, I'm just asking." Atticus smirked to his wife.

"Well... We have..." Videl blushed about her and Gohan.

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah..." Videl smiled bashfully. "I mean, it was your father's idea."

"I just thought it'd be nice for you two." Atticus replied.

"And where it seemed to work." Vincent said.

"You got that right," Videl smiled. "Our children shall be strong--"

"And beautiful!" Gohan added.

"And beautiful." Videl smirked playfully to his interjection.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Estelle asked.

"A girl." Videl smiled.

"Tough as nails though," Gohan replied. "Kinda reminds me of a younger version of your mother."

Mo smiled bashfully after hearing that.

"How so?" Vincent asked.

"Trust me, you'll find out once you meet Pan." Gohan replied.

"Alright." Vincent said.

Everyone soon hung out outside as there was going to be a barbecue lunch to welcome Goku back as he had been gone for quite sometime away from his brother and his family.

"I just can't get over this," Akito said. "My girlfriend, is the niece, of my dad's good friend, Goku!"

"Isn't Goku also the one that taught Dad how to fight?" Estelle asked.

"That's not the point!" Akito told his sister, shaking her slightly. "When Emi and I get married, Goku will be my uncle-in-law!"

"Whoa, who said we were getting married?" Emi teased with a small smirk.

This caused Akito to blush.

"Oh, I'm teasing," Emi smiled. "I'd love to marry you if I could, Akito."

"Really?" Akito smiled back softly.

"Of course in the right time." Emi replied.

"Right." Akito smiled.

"Is the food ready yet? I'm starving!" Goku whined like a child.

"Didn't you eat any breakfast?" Mo teased him.

"Well, sure, but that was hours ago," Goku replied. "Chi-Chi made great eggs though."

"How much food does he go through?" Mo asked Chi-Chi.

"In his own eyes that're bigger than his stomach, not enough," Chi-Chi replied about her husband's seemingly bottomless stomach. "They always say though, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"And judging by how much Goku must eat, his heart must be big." Mo smiled.

Goku looked bashful over to the girls as they giggled.

"Don't worry, Goku, it won't be long now." Satoshi smiled.

"That's good." Goku smiled back.

"I just wanna get it to just how you like it." Satoshi smiled.

"You're the best!" Goku beamed to that.

"So then you and Ash can go Super Saiyan?" Akito asked.

"I'd love to be able to do that." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Goku smiled back. "Another reason I came. Sorry it took so long, but it seems like Ash and Emi are busy these days."

"Yeah, Ash is training to become a Pokemon Master." Delia replied.

"Which is a title." Emi said.

"And you as the Pokemon Princess," Goku said. "I still remember when I was asked to bring you over to my brother--I mean... Your father and his family. You're not bothered, are you?"

"Now that I know about my real family, it makes sense, and this has been the best family just about anyone could ever ask for." Emi smiled.

"That's good to hear." Goku smiled back.

"I was just emotional because I was wondering why they would give me up..." Emi said.

"Don't worry, Emi, I have a friend that says you and Ash will grow and learn a lot more as you keep going on your adventures with your friends." Goku soothed his adoptive niece.

"Who's this friend of yours?" Emi asked.

"His name is Chiaotzu," Goku replied. "It's a bit of a long story."

"He must be wise." Emi said.

"Sometimes," Goku replied. "I guess no one could be worse than Yamcha."

"True." Atticus said.

Eventually, the food was ready and everyone began to dig into the barbecue lunch in the Ketchum backyard which turned into a family reunion. Of course, the one who ate the most food was Goku. 

"I guess Goku was hungry." Mo smirked.

"Goku's always hungry." Atticus smirked back.

"You have no idea." Chi-Chi teased.

"Hey!" Goku playfully pouted.

Everyone else soon chuckled to that.

"So, uh, Uncle Goku, you think I can actually go Super Sayian?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure you can, especially with some training." Goku smiled.

"Really?" Ash smiled. "Is it like how I train with my Pokemon?"

"Well, in a way, yes, but I was thinking more of when I helped Atticus get stronger and more dominant in fighting during our many adventures together." Goku replied.

"And where it won't involve Pokemon moves." Atticus said.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda guessed that, but it still sounds cool." Ash replied.

Akito was happy to hear that.

"You wanna help, buddy?" Goku asked.

"Oh, Dad, could I?" Akito pleaded about helping out with Goku and Ash. "I loved training with Ace at the Loonatics Tower!"

"So I've heard." Atticus chuckled, remembering hearing about the kids' adventures in Acmetropolis with the futuristic descendants of the Looney Tunes.

"Please, please, please!" Akito begged his father.

"You really want this, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!" Akito nodded eagerly.

"Well, if it means that much to you," Atticus smiled. "It's all right with me."

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered.

Atticus smiled.

Akito then hugged his father happily. "Thanks, Dad!"

"No problem, son." Atticus smiled.

"Looks like we're gonna have some extra help," Goku said about Akito. "You seem most like your dad in personality." 

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Akito smiled.

"Especially with his strength." Vincent added.

"All right, come over here, Akito, let's get to work with Ash." Goku suggested.

"Right behind ya!" Akito beamed.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Ash smiled to Akito.

"It sure is," Akito smiled back. "And we'll even teach ya how to fly."

"Me? Fly?" Ash smiled. "That does sound like a lot of fun."

"Oh, yeah, I love to fly, especially with Rev." Akito smiled back.

"Well, you can do that after we all eat." Delia said.

Akito then held his stomach as it lightly growled and he smiled sheepishly. Everyone then sat down to have burgers and hot dogs like a picnic barbecue as they were outside.

"Mm... It's like the Fourth of July out here now..." Mo smiled. "I just love the Fourth of July."

"It's how Mom and Dad met." Estelle added.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo smiled.

"Is that why your wedding is also on the Fourth of July?" Emi asked.

"Yes, I thought it would be special." Mo nodded.

"Aw!" Emi, Delia, Chi-Chi, and Videl smiled.

"The wedding day nearly drove your mother nuts." Atticus whispered to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"It did not!" Mo glared as she overheard that.

"Oh, boy, here they go." Vincent whispered playfully to the others.

"I still got that song in my head, makes me think of when Aladdin and Jasmine got married." Atticus said.

"There's a party here in Equestria, There's excitement in the air, Ponies are portin' from near and far, 'Cuz Atticus and Mo are gonna have a wedding~" Mo sang in her Pinkie Pie voice.

"Mom, you're doing your Aunt Pinkie Pie voice again." Estelle giggled.

"Oops... Sorry," Mo smiled bashfully in her normal voice. "It just slips out sometimes."

"Yeah, we know." Atticus teased.

Mo playfully stuck her tongue out before eating her veggie burger which she requested from Satoshi and Delia who didn't mind making it for her due to her newfound diet which started after she found out that she was the long-lost niece of Captain Planet.

"I don't know who's more mature; you or your parents." Chi-Chi teased.

"That's a good question, ma'am." Vincent chuckled as he put mustard on his hot dog.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, everyone was done eating.

"Ooh... I think I might have overdone it." Goku said.

"You did eat like twelve burgers." Atticus replied.

"He's got ya there." Akito said.

"Hmph." Goku pouted.

"You're incredible." Goten said as he examined Pikachu.

"Thanks." Pikachu smiled in his language.

"He seems to like you pretty well." Emi said to Goten.

"Yeah, I think he does." Goten smiled to her.

"Just be happy he doesn't shock you." Ash said.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Goten smirked.

"Hmph." Ash pouted to that a bit as Goten pet Pikachu on the head.

"Oh, come on, Ash, you know you only get shocked by Pikachu is by accident or when you don't wake up." Emi told her foster brother.

"Psh, that's easy for you to say," Ash rolled his eyes. "Pikachu and practically any Pokemon that meets you likes you right away."

"He's not wrong." Akito smiled.

Ash just let out a small grumble.

Eventually, Goku recovered himself and he came out to train with Akito and Ash to show them the ways of a Super Sayian like when Atticus was younger. Ash looked eager and very ready to start. 

"All right, Ash, are you ready?" Goku smiled.

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" Ash beamed. 

"Okay, but first, let's start with flying." Goku said.

"Oh, boy!" Akito beamed. "Can we say 'Up, up, and away' like Bronze Eagle used to?"

"If you'd like that." Goku chuckled. 

"So, how do we start flying?" Ash asked as he tried to get himself to fly as he began to jump up and down.

"You must focus on your ki first." Goku replied. 

"Ki?" Ash asked out of confusion. "What's ki?"

"It's your spirit energy," Goku replied. "Think of it as a life force. Everybody has one. It's kind of like your soul." 

"It's like your aura which you still have." Akito told Ash.

"Exactly," Goku smiled as that was a good way of putting it. "You mostly have to focus on that energy and your belief in flying to help you levitate." he then advised his nephew. 

"How about you demonstrate for us?" Ash asked his uncle.

"All right, stand back a little." Goku told them.

Ash and Akito then stepped back a bit and looked back. Goku nodded and then took a deep breath before he began to demonstrate his own flight. And where he first floated in the air before flying around them.

"Whoa!" Ash gasped out of excitement.

Goku smiled as he flew around to show them what it was like to fly, though Akito knew very well on his own. 

"Ooh, I can't wait to start to do that." Ash smiled.

"It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it," Goku told his nephew. "I especially had to use it when flew in the furnace of the Eight Divisions." 

Ash nodded, he then tried to see if he could concentrate on his own ki to make himself fly, and where it was just like how he concentrated on his aura only he wouldn't let it out, but let the ki make him fly. Since this was Ash's first time, he levitated inches off of the ground at first.

"Yeah! You're doing it!" Akito smiled.

"Really?" Ash before taking a look. "Hey! I am!"

"Now just imagine yourself flying all around the sky!" Akito coached as he helped Goku teach Ash.

"Alright." Ash smiled as he closed his eyes to do just that.

Akito smiled back as he got himself in flight. Ash concentrated very hard as he levitated further and further off of the ground as he seemed to be able to fly just like his Uncle Goku.

"You're doing it!" Goku cheered for his nephew.

"Really?" Ash asked as he took a look. "Wow! I am! It's almost like I'm riding a Charizard, but without the Charizard!"

"I know, right?" Akito smiled as he flew in the sky.

Goku smiled to the boys as he decided to fly with them.

"So, wait, Detective Fudo, you, your wife, and Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's aunt have met Pokemon before we all met at the Orange Islands?" Emi asked as she was on the ground with the others.

"I know it sounds strange, but yes, we recently found that out ourselves," Atticus replied. "Apparently our journey was so severe that our memories had to be erased of the events, but we were told that we had met Pokemon ourselves and met a boy named Red as he began his own Pokemon Journey."

"How severe was it?" Delia asked.

"Drell said that our parents had complaints about our complaining on the adventure, so I guess it was pretty rough." Mo replied.

"We'll have to see if Professor still has our Pokemon." Atticus said.

"That might be a good idea," Satoshi agreed. "I'm sure he'll understand. Professor Oak is a good friend of mine."

"Well, you were his assistant." Delia smiled.

"Yes, that's true," Satoshi smiled back. "Those were some good times."

"Ash sure seems like he's having lots of fun." Emi smiled as she looked up to the sky.

Delia and Satoshi soon watched.

"It's okay, he won't get hurt this way." Satoshi said to soothe his wife, knowing how easily worried she got about Ash's safety.

They soon heard someone crash into one of the walls of the house and saw it was Ash.

"ASH!" Delia yelped.

"I'm okay!" Ash called back with a weak chuckle.

"Oops, I should have told you to turn to your other right." Goku smiled sheepishly to his nephew.

"Gee, thanks." Ash deadpanned to his uncle.

After the flight, it was time for Ash's training.

"You okay, Ash?" Akito asked.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't crash again." Ash replied.

"Don't worry, you won't." Goku assured his nephew.

Ash nodded his head.

"I'll teach you some methods I had to learn during the Battle of Z." Goku smiled.

"I can't wait to learn." Ash smiled back.

"You'll like it for sure," Goku nodded. "This is known as the Genius of Combat."

"Why do you call it that?" Ash asked.

"It's a very smart way to know your opponent to beat them," Goku replied. "It's kind of like thinking ahead."

"Cool." Ash smiled.

"I mostly use Energy Techniques," Goku replied. "It's like being a bender from ancient times that had Aang, who was an air-bender, and the siblings Katara and Sokka who were members of the Water Tribe."

"Ooh, I've heard about that," Akito said. "Dad said that he, Mom, and Aunt Cherry studied that in school."

"So, how do you do an energy technique?" Ash asked.

"Well, like me, you possess a capacity for energy," Goku told his nephew. "It's within you as you are part Sayian."

"It's like how Lucario is able to use Aura Sphere." Akito said.

"I suppose you could say that." Goku replied.

"That makes sense..." Ash nodded. 

"My favorite attack to use is Kamehameha." Goku informed.

"It's a very powerful attack." Akito said.

"I have a lot of methods for it," Goku said. "I'm sure if I can do it, you can do it too, Ash. You remind me of a younger version of myself... Only, you don't have a tail."

"Why would I have a tail?" Ash asked.

"Well..." Goku replied. "Let's just say it runs in the family..."

"Um, if you say so." Ash said.

"Full-blooded Sayians are born with tails," Goku said. "I know it sounds strange, but that's our genetics. Like Naruto being born of the nine-tailed fox known as Kurama."

"Ohh." Ash smiled.

Goku nodded. "And now, for a Kamehameha," he then told Ash. "This takes a lot of Ki just so you know."

"It must be a powerful attack if it takes a lot of ki." Ash said.

"It really does," Goku nodded. "Concentration is key. I learned this method from my time on Fire Mountain."

Ash nodded back as he and Akito began to watch as Goku demonstrated his signature move, and where it looked to Ash like he was making an Aura Sphere. 

"There you go!" Goku smiled. "You got it!"

"This is just like the time I was using my aura to save Mew's life." Ash panted.

"Sounds like you're as adventurous as I am." Goku said to his nephew.

"Oh, yeah," Akito smiled. "I've had great adventures with Ash, Emi, and the others."

"It's true." Ash added.

"Maybe I should come along sometime." Goku suggested.

Akito gasped. "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" he then freaked out, though in a good way.

"Alright, let's get started with hand-to-hand combat." Goku said.

"You got it, Uncle Goku." Ash replied.

"Akito, I'm sure you've practiced hand-to-hand combat yourself?" Goku then asked.

"I sure have." Akito smiled.

"I know you'll be a great help too," Goku smiled back. "Even with a Headshot."

"Headshot, huh?" Ash asked his uncle.

"Yes," Goku nodded. "That's when you raise your hand over your opponent's head, and proceeds to flick them on the forehead, knocking the enemy back several meters with no sign of effort while dealing a great amount of damage. I've used that against Beerus myself."

"Whoa." Ash smiled.

"I just know we're gonna have a blast with training, Ash," Goku smiled back. "Maybe by your next Pokemon journey, I could come with you and you and your sister could help me out with Pokemon?"

"That sounds great!" Ash beamed.

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"Do you often fight on these journeys?" Goku asked.

"Eh, it's more about Pokemon battling than me psychically fighting someone, though I wouldn't mind fighting against Gary Oak whenever he lets his ego get the best of him."

"He's that bad, huh?" Goku asked.

"Especially when he calls me Ashy Boy." Ash groaned.

"Hm... Well, I guess we all have our rivals," Goku replied. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, me too." Ash rolled his eyes about Gary Oak.

"So ready to start sparring?" Goku asked.

"Hmm... Yeah, I suppose so," Ash replied. "Let's get this party started then."

"That's what I like to hear." Goku smiled.

Ash smiled back.

Eventually, Akito and Ash began to do a practice fight with wrestling as Goku did his best to coach Ash some of his best fight moves that he used in battles, especially in tournaments in the Other World. Ash appeared to be a fast learner. 

"Akito, you're a lot like your father in strength and smartness." Goku said.

"Thanks, Goku!" Akito smiled through grunts.

"And Ash, you're so much like your father." Goku told his nephew.

"Hmm... I guess that's better than nothing." Ash replied.

"Though I'm sure you'll go Super Sayian." Goku smiled out of encouragement.

"We'll have to see." Satoshi said.

"I guess so..." Ash sighed. "I sometimes wish I was cool like Emi's Pokemon Princess thing."

"Ash, you're cool in your own way." Akito smiled.

"That's right." Goku added.

"Thanks." Ash smiled.

Pikachu even agreed as he nuzzled up to Ash which made the boy laugh and hug his primary Pokemon.

"You two seem like best friends." Goku smiled at his nephew.

"Yeah, Pikachu's just about the greatest friend I've ever had." Ash smiled back to his uncle.

"They're almost like brothers when they eat." Emi teased.

"Nyah!" Ash stuck out his tongue at his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

"Akito, you're a lot like your father in strength and smartness." Goku said.

"Thanks, Goku!" Akito smiled through grunts.

"And Ash, you're so much like your father." Goku then smiled to his nephew.

"Thanks, Uncle Goku," Ash smiled back. "That means a lot to me to hear you say." 

Ash and Akito continued to spar. Goku smiled as he watched his old friend's younger son and his own nephew in action. To him, it was like he was watching himself and his brother sparing when they were younger.

Later on, the boys took a quick break after a while, lying next to each other on the ground, sweating and panting slightly. 

"Man, I haven't sparred that long in a long time." Akito panted.

"That was amazing, Akito," Ash replied. "We're gonna make some team in the future."

"Yeah... We were good, huh?" Akito smiled wearily. 

"We sure were." Ash smiled back.

"You guys hungry again?" Goku asked. "I think I might be hungry again." 

"I sure am." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, I'll eat too." Akito added.

"Great! Let's have dessert then." Goku smiled to them.

Ash and Akito laughed as they went to join Goku to dessert. 

"Hungry again?" Delia smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Akito replied.

"All right, the pie should be out of the oven soon." Delia replied. 

"Cool." Ash smiled.

"I was just showing your Aunt Chichi some baby pictures." Delia replied.

"MOM!" Ash yelped. 

"It's just how moms are, they can't resist showing baby pictures of their kids." Akito shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that's true..." Ash replied. "So, wait, if I'm a Sayian, how come I wasn't born with a tail like Uncle Goku?"

"Because you're not a full-blooded Sayian," Goku told his nephew. "I was, so I was born with a tail, but since you're only half, you don't have the gene."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense." Ash then said. 

"So the chance of you becoming a Super Sayian is 50%." Satoshi said.

Eventually, the families sat down and shared a nice pie dessert with each other. Everyone was seen enjoying the pie, but then again, how could they not? 

"So, Cherry was busy?" Goku asked.

"Sorry, Goku, maybe you can catch her next time." Atticus replied.

"Guess I will." Goku said.

"I just can't get over you guys having your own Pokemon adventure, but you barely remember it." Emi said to Atticus and Mo.

"You can thank Drell for that." Atticus said.

"Hm... Maybe I should go talk to him..." Emi replied.

"Uh, good luck with that," Estelle smiled nervously. "You have to make an appointment, he is the big guy after all."

"Dang it." Emi groaned.

"I'm sorry, Emi, but it's one of his rules," Estelle replied. "We had to learn a lot of them whenever he babysits for us at his home before Akito wrestles him in the gym."

"It's true." Vincent said.

"I love it when we go over to Drell's place," Akito smiled. "I just love going in his gym."

"I like the giant fruit tree," Estelle added. "Those apples are as big as Dad's head."

Mo chuckled while Atticus looked sheepish about that observation.

"I love the paint there." Vincent smiled.

"It sounds nice in the Supernatural Realm." Emi commented.

"It can be, plus Skippy makes the best food," Akito replied. "Usually whenever Mom and Dad go out and everyone else is busy, we like to go there and hang out. I wish we could go more often, but then again, we'd miss out on adventures with Barbie and Kelly."

"Yeah, and we'd never miss out on an adventure with them." Estelle said.

"Barbie and Kelly are pretty special, huh?" Delia asked.

"Oh, yes," Atticus smiled. "Barbie just loves the kids, and they love her too. Barbie is amazing, she's like our old friend Kim Possible, she can do just about anything."

"Yeah." Estelle added.

"And Kelly is practically Estelle's best friend." Akito smiled for his twin sister.

"It's true." Estelle smiled.

"That's nice..." Goku smiled. "Anyone else want some more pie?"

"Dang, Goku!" Atticus called out and laughed about Goku's bottomless appetite.

"I had a feeling you would ask that question." Chi-Chi said as she showed some more pies.

"Chi-Chi, you're the best!" Goku beamed.

"Oh, brother." Atticus chuckled as he and the others were full right now.

"I'm gonna be just like Dad when I grow up." Gohan smiled to his cousins.

"So, does that also mean you'll have just as big of an apetite as him?" Emi teased playfully.

"Hey!" Gohan pouted while some of the others chuckled to that.

"She's not wrong." Goten playfully said.

"Hmph!" Gohan pouted to them.

They all continued to eat until they got full again.

"I think now I ate too much.... Maybe I should lie down..." Ash muttered, sounding sleepy.

"With how much you ate, that might be a good idea." Akito said.

"Maybe I'll nap..." Ash said.

"If only it was that easy to get you kids to lie down for a nap when you were babies." Delia giggled.

"If only." Chi-Chi added.

"Ah, typical kids," Mo replied. "You never wanna take a nap, and then when you're all grown up, it's all you wanna do anymore." 

"Sad, but true." Delia agreed.

"Oh, Estelle... You're so sleepy..." Atticus said to his daughter.

"I am, Daddy..." Estelle smiled sleepily as she looked cute and adorable like the little girl he always saw her as. 

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Atticus soon bent down and picked up Akito and Estelle over his shoulders as the kids were very full. "I know you guys might be too old for it, but I think you should take a nap." he then said as he carried his twin children. 

"Good thing Dad's super strong." Vincent said.

"Mm-hmm, now allow me to carry you." Mo smiled.

"Okay, Mom..." Vincent smiled back. 

Of course with Vincent being a teenager, it was a bit of a challenge.

Mo walked off, struggling a bit while carrying her son, stumbling a bit, but she managed. "Ooh, you're getting big..." she then said in a strained voice before chuckling. "Oh, Vincent!" 

"Well, you wanted to carry me." Vincent teased.

Atticus soon helped Mo out which made the couple smile to each other as they decided to put the kids down for a quick nap since they ate a lot. 

"Thanks for the help." Mo smiled at her husband.

"But of course." Atticus smiled back to his wife.

The kids were soon either sleeping with Ash and Emi in their bedrooms and were separated, being boys and girls, and the adults decided to take that time to clean up a bit, and where the next day they would be going to Professor Oak's place while Goku would continue training Ash.

"We did come pretty late..." Goku said.

"You wanna maybe stay?" Delia offered. "We have plenty of room."

"Well, if you don't mind, Del." Goku smiled to his sister-in-law. 

"We don't mind at all." Satoshi said.

"Thank you, guys," Chi-Chi replied. "You always knew how to make people feel more at home." 

This worked out well for everyone. Everyone soon went to sleep as the nap seemed to last longer and it was night before they all knew it. Emi began to have dreams about her biological family and she seemed hopeful about meeting and reuniting with them someday which would happen sometime in the future.

The next day came rather quickly.

"Huh...? Where am I?" Akito asked as he sat up, looking around.

"You're at our place." Ash reminded him.

"Oh... Yeah..." Akito smiled sheepishly. 

"How could you forget?" Ash asked.

Akito simply shrugged.

"Well, we kinda had a big day yesterday." Ash replied then. 

"True." Akito smiled.

They soon smelled something starting to cook.

"Breakfast." Akito and Ash smiled to each other before the two of them soon raced downstairs.

They laughed together as that was always fun for them.

"Super-Speed! I am The Flash!" Akito laughed. 

"And good morning to you boys too." Delia smiled.

"Hi, Mom/Hey, Mrs. Ketchum." Ash and Akito replied.

"Pancakes are on." Delia smiled as she continued to cook breakfast for all of them. 

"Mm." The kids smiled.

"Have a seat." Mo smiled.

Everyone then sat down to wait for breakfast. Everyone then soon began to have some. 

"I just wanted to see Professor Oak!" Akito cried out.

"Here, take this." Mo said, handing him what looked like a piece of candy.

"Ooh, candy." Akito smiled as he accepted it.

"You have a stomach ache and you're gonna eat candy?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

Akito took the candy and he seemed to feel much better from his terrible stomach ache.

"Was that really candy?" Vincent asked.

"Magic candy," Mo replied. "It cures any aches or pains your stomach might have. I ate it a lot when I was pregnant with your brother and sister."

"Ohh." Vincent smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

They soon came to the Pokemon Lab to come and see Professor Oak, which would be easy as a Pokemon known as Muk seemed to be hugging him. 

"Uh, Professor Oak?" Akito called.

"Oh, good to see you all." Professor Oak replied.

"Are we interrupting something?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, no harm done..." Professor Oak said.

Felicity soon came out.

"Felicity!" The Fudo siblings gasped to their cousin.

"Hi, guys," Felicity smiled as she tried to help Professor Oak with Muk. "I'm sorry my maman and papa can't be here right now, but they got caught up in helping King Adam and Queen Belle, so they said I could come over for some fresh air."

"That was nice of them." Mo smiled back.

"Hello, Uncle Atticus and Aunt Mo." Felicity greeted.

"Hello, Felicity," Atticus said. "You ever wanna meet Goku?"

"Oh, Maman told me that he is a good friend of yours." Felicity told her foster uncle.

"Oh, he is, and is the one that taught me how to fight." Atticus replied.

"Maman told me about your adventures," Felicity said. "Especially that time you saved her life."

"Oh... I guess that means a lot to her?" Atticus asked.

"I know it sounds strange, but I believe my mother actually felt happy and thankful about you doing that for her." Felicity said.

Atticus smiled as he was happy to hear that.

Goku soon came to meet Felicity and they shook hands. "Wow! You got quite a grip for a little lady." he then said.

"I think that might be my own strength," Felicity replied. "Vampires have unholy strength."

Goku's face paled. "You're a vampire...?"

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

"Oh... Uh... Wow..." Goku replied.

"Surely you knew my mother was one...?" Felicity said to him.

"Cherry was a vampire?!" Goku's eyes widened. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!" 

"Goku..." Atticus sweat-dropped.

"Is he always like this?" Felicity asked Chi-Chi.

"Pretty much, yes..." Chi-Chi said. "It's nice to meet you, dear. My name is Chi-Chi."

"Maman didn't say much about you, but hello there." Felicity smiled.

"Professor Oak, do you by any chance have a Venosaur and lots of other Pokemon here?" Mo asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know the answer about a lot of other Pokemon, and I believe I've seen a Venosaur around here somewhere," Professor Oak replied. "Come along." 

Goku and his family soon came to join the others to see other Pokemon up close. And where there were a lot of Pokemon more than they had expected, but the ones they were looking for were the older ones which were with a Venosaur.

"How many Pokemon are there?" Goten asked.

"Oh, hundreds," Professor Oak replied. "More and more come out every so often."

The Venosaur soon saw the group, and looked ready to attacked two of them as it was angry. Atticus knew why it was angry as he stepped forward ready for any punishment so then he would make Drell feel it afterwards.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Felicity yelped.

Venosaur soon hit Atticus with Vine Whip, and where the god of strength wiccan was expecting this.

"Venosaur's angry with us and Cherry." Mo frowned.

"Why would Venosaur be angry with you guys?" Felicity frowned back to her foster aunt.

"Our first meeting... Our first encounter with Pokemon..." Mo replied. "Our real first encounter, not like when you kids went to the Orange Islands and met Ash and Emi for the first time."

"Venosaur's angry with us because we haven't seen it in years and thinks we forgot about it, and where thanks to Drell, we did." Atticus told them as Venosaur grabbed him with its vines.

Venosaur snarled.

"Let go of my daddy!" Estelle cried out.

Venosaur glared at her next with a slight snarl.

"Estelle, let me handle this." Atticus told his daughter.

"Okay..." Estelle frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Atticus soothed her.

"You better have a good excuse for abandoning me and the others." Venosaur glared at Atticus and Mo.

"Uh... Well..." Mo stammered. "It's our teacher's fault."

Venosaur didn't believe that as his grip tightened on Atticus.

"It's true!" Atticus cried out. "Really!"

Venosaur soon firmly pulled Atticus closer to him to look him directly in the eyes.

"Look, Venosaur, I'm sorry about what happened, but it wasn't our fault!" Atticus frowned. "Really... Mo really loved you, especially your special little powers."

"It's true, I did." Mo added. 

Venosaur could tell they were telling the truth as he set Atticus on the ground.

"Venosaur, I am so sorry we left you like that, believe me, we didn't have a choice." Atticus told the Pokemon.

"Then who is to blame?!" Venosaur demanded to know. 

"Our teacher Drell, he took our memories of you and the adventure we had with Red." Mo said.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Venosaur snarled.

"Uh... Probably at work." Atticus replied nervously. 

"Where does he work?" Venosaur growled.

"Uh... In the Supernatural Realm..." Atticus smiled nervously. 

This caused Venosaur to groan.

"Uh, we'll talk to him about this..." Atticus replied. "I can get a hold of him."

"See that you do." Venosaur nodded firmly. The Pokemon soon smiled softly as he hugged Atticus and Mo with his vines. He then looked for Cherry.

"I'm sorry, Venousaur, but Cherry couldn't make it," Atticus said softly before bringing out Felicity though. "This is her daughter."

"You knew my maman...?" Felicity asked.

Venosaur soon smiled and nodded to her as this was true. 

"Aw." Felicity smiled back to that.

The others gave small smiles to Felicity and Venosaur's bond.

"Too bad I can't take you to Auradon with me." Felicity said as she hugged the Pokemon. 

"Maybe you can't take me, but maybe you could take one of my children." Venosaur smiled.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Felicity replied. "I never really imagined myself with a Bulbasaur, but just to make it up to you about my mother, aunt, and uncle abandoning you after one of their own adventures."

"Which is all thanks to Drell." Mo said.

A shy Bulbasaur was soon shown, and where it was a girl as it had heart-shaped spots on it's forehead as it came out from behind a tree.

"Ah... Bonjour..." Felicity smiled as she came towards the Bulbasaur.

Atticus soon took out his cell phone and began to call Drell at home to show that this was serious.

We are shown Drell with his son who was a bit older now than the last time Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch had seen him.

"All right, what's five times six?" Drell asked.

"Boring Math?" Ambrose smirked, behaving like a rebellious child.

"Come on, Ambrose, take this serious; what's five times six?" Drell asked.

"You don't know?" Ambrose asked.

"I do! I'm just seeing if you do!" Drell looked like he was getting impatient.

"It's pretty sad that my own old man doesn't know a simple Math Problem." Ambrose smirked cockily.

"Are you seriously kidding me?!" Drell complained.

Ambrose chuckled until he suddenly gagged. Drell appeared to be glaring and raising his hand, shaking it like Darth Vader using The Force.

"Okay! Okay!" Ambrose coughed and choked. "It's 30! Five times six is 30!"

"Good." Drell nodded firmly.

Ambrose gasped for air once he was dropped down on the floor. "Dad! What the heck?!"

Drell saw his spell phone was ringing and soon answered it. "Atticus, you know this number is only for emergencies." he then scolded.

"Drell Batsworth. Drell Batsworth. Drell Batsworth." Atticus said three times which made the warlock appear in front of them.

"What's the big idea?!" Drell glared.

Atticus pointed to Venosaur in silence. Drell soon looked over to the Pokemon who looked angry with him now.

"Smile!" Atticus said as he decided to take pictures for Cherry. He soon started to take pictures as Venosaur started to punish Drell for making his trainers forget about him and the others.

Drell was soon on the ground, a bit traumatized.

"Drell, how many fingers am I holding up?" Akito asked, holding up three fingers.

"...Six...?" Drell blinked.

"Eh, close enough." Akito said.

Drell soon sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you make them forget about me?!" Venosaur glared.

"I'm sorry, but their parents asked me to." Drell told the Pokemon.

This caused everyone to go wide-eyed as they didn't know that.

"Ugh... I try so hard to take care of everything..." Drell said. "I help Cherry and Atticus find shelter after their parents are forced to give them up as babies, and run the Witch's Council, and face heartbreak with Hilda Spellman, and this is the thanks I get?!"

Atticus soon firmly dialed his parents' phone number.

"Do you wanna go back home now?" Vincent asked Drell.

"Actually, could I stay here for a while?" Drell replied. "Ambrose is giving me the business again."

"Seriously?" Akito asked.

"I feel like this is karma," Drell replied. "I acted the same way when I was his age."

"Guess your getting a taste of how you used behave at his age." Mo said as Atticus was calling his parents.

"Hey, Hilda was no saint either," Drell smirked as he sat up and hugged his knees. "She had to go to boot camp like Sabrina did that one time."

"We know!" Atticus replied as he went with Sabrina to help her out that one time.

Patrick and Emily smiled to each other as they sat on their porch together as they were much older now since they were grandparents. They soon heard their phone ringing which slightly ruined their peaceful moment.

"I'll get it." Patrick said.

"All right." Emily smiled.

Patrick soon came to the phone and answered it. "Hello?~"

'Hey, Dad.' Atticus said firmly on the other line.

"Atticus... Hi..." Patrick smiled until he sensed his son's tone. "Uh... Is something wrong?"

'Yes, do you remember when me Mo and Cherry had our first experience with Pokemon when we were teenagers?' Atticus asked his father.

Patrick's eyes widened. "Who... Who told you--"

'Dad, why did you have Drell erase our memories?' Atticus demanded. 'Apparently it was very important that we know about Pokemon, especially since the kids have their own adventures.'

"I suppose that's my fault," Patrick sighed. "Atticus, I'm so sorry, but you kids seemed traumatized from your experience, that we thought maybe it was best if you didn't remember and just thought it was all a dream."

'How were we traumatized; what part of the experience was traumatizing for us?!' Atticus glared.

"Something about ghosts in a place called Lavender Town," Patrick replied. "It just sounded terrible at the time the way you all talked about it, I just thought it bothered you like that time in Jurassic Park."


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback to Lavender Town.

"Are we there yet?" Cherry's voice asked. "I'm getting tired."

"It shouldn't be too long now." A different voice replied which didn't sound like Atticus.

"I hope so because we've been walking for hours." Mo's voice said.

"It should be around here soon." Atticus's voice replied.

The three were soon shown with a brown-haired boy who seemed to be dressed in red, black, and white, almost like Emi, but of course a different outfit as this was a boy.

"There's a Center right there." Cherry pointed out once she saw a building in the new place they came for their journey.

"Good, we can get our Pokemon all healed up." Atticus smiled.

They soon went to do just that after they had been traveling for a while.

"I heard that a ghost has been appearing in the Pokemon Tower lately." A man's voice commented.

'A ghost?' Mo thought to herself.

"Really?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, that's right," The man told her. "And a lot of people have said that they've seen it."

"Psh... Ghosts," Cherry scoffed. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

"Excuse me, what's this about ghost at a tower?" Mo asked the man and woman.

"Well, I haven't seen him myself, but everyone is talking about it." The man replied.

"Figures." Cherry rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"That's, uh, interesting." Mo said, unconvinced.

"And what exactly is the Pokemon Tower?" Red asked the adults.

"I take it it's your first time in this town?" The man asked them.

"Yep." Red nodded.

"You haven't heard this town is the Grave Site for Pokemon?" The man then asked.

"Yeah, we've heard." Mo nodded.

"The Pokemon Tower is the Grave Site," The woman informed. "I'll show you."

"This should be good." Cherry muttered.

"I'm sure it's not that scary." Mo smiled.

They soon went to see what the woman had told them about.

"That's Pokemon Tower?" Red gasped.

"Yes," The woman replied. "The Tower is used for services. The memorials that are held for Pokemon."

"In fact, lots of people come from great distances to pay their respects." The man added.

"So, then what's this about a ghost?" Atticus asked. "If people come to pay their respects, why would a ghost come to scare them away?"

"The ghost is a Pokemon," The man replied. "It seems like it, but it's really just a rumor."

"So then, do you actually believe in ghosts?" The woman asked them.

"No, no, I don't think they exist," Red replied. "I'm not sure though."

"Yeah, it's probably just someone trying to pull a prank." Mo said.

"Maybe, maybe not," The woman chuckled. "I guess that white hand that's resting on your shoulder's not real either, huh?"

"W-White hand?" Mo gulped.

Red, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon looked at their shoulders only to not see any white hand on any of their shoulders.

"Nice try," Atticus said as he faced the two people only to not see them there anymore. "Uh, w-where'd they go?"

"Oh, don't be silly, they're just trying to scare us, but I'm not scared." Cherry replied cockily.

"Then why are we the only ones that are still in front of the Pokemon Tower?" Mo shivered.

"Coincidence..." Cherry replied.

"Oooohhhh~..." A moan was heard.

"Dah!" Cherry yelped before she glared to see Atticus smirking. "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, come on, you had to know I couldn't resist." Atticus smirked.

"Well, it wasn't scary or funny." Cherry huffed.

"Whatever you say." Atticus smirked.

'Go away.' A scary voice said.

"Okay, knock it off, Atticus." Cherry glared.

"I didn't do that." Atticus replied.

"Red? Cherry? Atticus? Mo?" A woman's voice called and they looked over to see that it was the nurse.

"Yes?" The four replied after being startled.

"I want to thank you for waiting," The nurse smiled as she brought them to her desk. "You'll all be glad to know that your Pokemon are completely fighting fit! We hope to see you again soon."

"Uh, okay, thank you." Red replied.

"And, uh, by any chance, are you all going to the Pokemon Tower?" The nurse then asked.

"Yes, we are." Atticus said.

"Yeah," Red added. "Since we came all this way, we figure we check it out."

"Then before you go to the Pokemon Tower, I strongly recommend you guys visit the Pokemon House." The nurse suggested.

"Um, okay?" Mo said out of confusion.

They soon collected their Pokeballs and began to leave.

'Lavender Town, huh?' Drell's voice asked on an emergency phone that he gave to the kids if they needed to talk to him about something. 'Careful there, I hear there's ghouls there.'

"The only ghoul around here is you!" Cherry glared. "Why is everyone trying to scare us with this ghost bull crap?!" 

'But there just might be ghosts/ghouls there.' Drell told them.

"I bet!" Cherry rolled her eyes in deadpan.

'Be sure to go to the Pokemon House before the Pokemon Tower.' Drell advised. 

"The nurse suggested the same thing." Atticus said.

'Good... Listen to her...' Drell replied. 'Tell me more later." he then hung up on them.

They soon arrived at the Pokemon House. 

"Hm... I wonder why the nurse wanted us to come here first?" Atticus wondered.

"Anyone here?" Red called out.

"Yes?" A girl's voice replied before she soon came out to see them. 

"Hello, we were recommended to come here first before going to the Pokemon Tower." Mo greeted.

"What is this Pokemon House anyway?" Cherry added.

"Oh, so you mean no one told you?" The girl replied. "This is a place where abandoned or orphaned Pokemon are taken care of." 

"Abandoned or orphaned Pokémon?" Mo frowned.

"I'll show you," The girl smiled softly as she went to show them. "This way, please."

The others then followed after her, and they came into a room which looked like a stable with other people working. They soon saw different Pokémon that they assumed that were abandoned. Mo frowned as this looked a bit awful and depressing.

"I had no idea there were so many abandoned Pokemon..." Red commented. 

"You should talk to the founder of the Pokemon House, his name is Mr. Fuji," The girl suggested. "He says that lots of people around the world think that Pokemon are nothing more than tools or accessories. Did you know that this house used to be Mr. Fuji's own home? He remodeled it so it would have facilities just for the Pokemon." 

Two of the Pokémon seemed to notice the group and seemed to find a connection with Atticus and Mo even without knowing them. Cherry soon noticed one Pokémon that wasn't happy.

"This Mr. Fuji really seems like a kind person." Red smiled.

"You're right, he is," The girl smiled back. "That's why a lot of people started helping out as volunteers at the house. As a matter of fact, I'm one of them. My name's Reina." 

"Excuse me, Reina, what's with that Pokémon?" Cherry asked as she pointed to the Pokémon that had a skull mask and a bone-like club in its hands while seeming to glare at the group.

"Oh... You've found Cubone..." Reina said to her. "It's a baby. It's only friendly to Mr. Fuji, but it's very nervous around anyone else."

"You call that nervous?" Cherry replied. "It looks like it wants to beat me up."

"It's because of Team Rocket." Reina frowned.

"Somehow I'm not really shocked to hear that." Cherry said.

"One day, Cubone was being chased by Team Rocket close to town," Reina explained. "Because of Team Rocket, Cubone lost its mother, Marowak."

Atticus and Red's hand's began to tighten into fists after they heard that, feeling angered that Team Rocket would do such a thing. Mo looked a bit sad for poor little Cubone.

"Ever since that day, Cubone hasn't opened up for anyone, except Mr. Fuji." Reina frowned for the orphaned Pokemon.

"I can't believe Team Rocket, what horrible thing to do." Red said firmly as he tightened his grip.

Cubone's expression seemed to soften.

"You poor thing..." Cherry said to Cubone.

"Cherry has other emotions?" Mo whispered to Atticus.

"She has her moments when she shows them." Atticus whispered back.

They soon left after a while as Reina led them out while Cherry looked and felt bad for Cubone. Suddenly, Growlithe and Oddish, two of the orphan Pokémon, looked like they wanted to go with Atticus and Mo.

"That one's like a dog." Atticus said about Growlithe. 

"You guys, Drell said not to get too attached." Cherry hissed through her teeth, anxiously.

"I know." Mo said.

Atticus came towards the dog-like Pokemon.

"Atticus... Don't!" Cherry warned.

Growlithe came towards Atticus, not feeling any reason to stay away from him. Atticus came up to Growlithe and held out his hand with a small smile. Growlithe came up to his hand and sniffed it before licking it, showing he trusted the strong wiccan teenage boy. Atticus laughed as that tickled before he soon picked up Growlithe.

"Atticus! Stop!" Cherry said.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, what's gonna happen?" Atticus smiled as he hugged the Pokemon.

"We could get in trouble with Drell." Cherry panicked.

"Oh, you let me handle him." Atticus smiled before he noticed Oddish looking like it was trying to get to Mo.

"But...?" Cherry bit her lip.

"Why, hello there." Mo smiled to the Pokemon who looked at her.

Oddish simply smiled back as it tried to get out so it could get closer to her. Mo soon reached out.

"Stop it!" Cherry panicked. "You guys are gonna get attached to these weird and disgusting monster things!" She was too late as both Atticus and Mo got attached to Growlithe and Oddish. "Guuuys!" she then panicked and shook a little, slowly losing her hair from the stress.

"Huh... That doesn't sound so bad..." Present Atticus commented during the story.

'I believe it was at the time when you four were inside the Pokémon Tower.' Present Patrick said.

"Hmm..." Present Atticus replied in thought.

"I wanted to thank you for showing us around here," Red smiled to Reina. "It all makes a lot more sense now. I get why the receptionist at the Pokemon Center told us to come here before the Pokemon Tower."

"Mr. Fuji is not just kind, you know?" Reina smiled back. "He knows everything there is about Pokemon, and he teaches us all kinds of things."

"Really? Then maybe he can help us complete the Pokedex." Cherry said.

"You think we could meet him if he could spare the time?" Red added. "Uh... Which one of these guys is Mr. Fuji?"

"Well, that's just it." Reina frowned.

"What's wrong?" Atticus frowned back while he still held Growlithe who looked sad as it didn't know where Mr. Fuji was.

"What... What do you mean...?" Red asked.

"Everyone, I found out where Mr. Fuji is!" A man called out as he came inside.

"Aha! The plot thickens!" Cherry smirked. "This should be good."

"Where is he?" A woman begged. "Tell us!"

"He's in the Pokemon Tower." The man replied.

"Pokemon Tower?!" The others gasped.

"That's right," The man nodded. "Someone saw Mr. Fuji heading that way yesterday, then they saw him go into the Pokemon Tower."

"Why would he go there?" Mo asked.

"Team Rocket, that's the only reason," The woman replied firmly. "He must've gone there to convince Team Rocket to leave the Pokemon Tower, but... Then he was captured."

"What's Team Rocket doing at the Pokémon Tower? They don't have any Pokémon to pay respects to." Atticus said.

"I don't think that's the point, Nancy Boy Fudo." Cherry muttered.

"I'm afraid those kinds of people won't listen to anyone else." A man sighed.

"Excuse me," Red spoke up. "The Pokemon Tower; what happened to it?"

"Who are you?" The man asked him.

"My name's Red," The boy replied. "And these are my friends, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. We're on a journey, and we were hoping to possibly learn everything we can from Mr. Fuji."

"So, what happened to the Pokémon Tower?" Mo asked the man.

"It was the day Team Rocket showed up, and made the Pokemon Tower their base." The man replied.

"It was completely out of the blue with no warning!" Reina added. "They came by truck, and before we knew it, worst of all, they chase away the people who come to visit the Pokemon Tower."

"So then how can anyone pay their respects without them knowing?" Mo asked.

"I'm afraid since that day, no one's been allowed inside the Pokemon Tower." Reina frowned.

"Not even at night?" Cherry asked.

"The other night, I sneaked into the tower when Team Rocket wasn't looking," A woman spoke up. "And... That's when..."

"Don't tell me," Cherry rolled her eyes. "You saw a ghost." 

"Exactly!" The woman gulped.

"Aw, jeez." Cherry muttered.

"It was unbelievably scary!" The woman shivered in fright.

"It was probably just Team Rocket." Cherry said.

"If people can't come to visit the Pokemon Tower, this town is finished." The man frowned.

"Hey! Let's all go together and rescue Mr. Fuji." Reina suggested.

"But there's no way we can battle against Team Rocket." Another man told her.

"Some people challenge them to battle, but they're pretty strong for a bunch of petty thugs." The first woman frowned. 

Atticus couldn't believe what he was hearing. The people looked scared about going back to the Pokemon Tower.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Reina narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Fuji went to Team Rocket's base to protect all of us! Are you saying we should just abandon him?"

"No, we're not abandoning him." One woman frowned. 

"Then what are you going to do?" Mo asked.

"Team Rocket will eventually let Mr. Fuji go," One man said. "We'll just have to wait, and see, that's all we can do."

"I can't believe you'd act like this!" Reina glared at the people. 

"We'll go and rescue Mr. Fuji." Atticus said, referring to himself, Cherry, Mo, and Red.

The people soon gasped to that.

"You? But that's impossible," The woman replied. "You're just children. Even the adults here didn't have the strength to beat Team Rocket."

"That's right, it's a waste of time," Another man added. "Even if you go there, nothing's gonna change!"

"Well, I'm pretty confident about my skill in Pokemon Battles." Red smirked before showing his badges. 

"And as for us, we're not just teenagers." Cherry said.

"Okay, so I see why you're all so confident, but are you sure that's going to be enough?" The man asked.

"It doesn't matter, we can't let Team Rocket get away with this!" Red glared.

"And we won't." Mo reassured him. 

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

A certain boy glared not too far away from where they were, and he decided to get to the Pokemon Tower first so he would be the hero.

"All right, looks like we're going out tonight..." Cherry replied. "Ghosts... Hm... Oh, brother!"

"Yes?" Atticus smirked.

"That's... That's not funny." Cherry glared about that. 

"Whatever you say." Atticus smirked.

But then, that night...

A howl was heard which made Mo shiver a bit.

"I said that I'd go, but now that I'm here, it's more scary than I thought." Red looked nervous about the Pokemon Tower. 

"I-It sure is much scarier at night." Atticus gulped.

"Aw, come on, ya big babies." Cherry scoffed as they went to go explore inside, but once they got in there, it was a bit creepy.

"You like it here, Cherry?" Atticus asked nervously as he used his flashlight.

"Um... It's not too bad..." Cherry replied, not sounding so cocky anymore. "I... Uh... Could have a poetry slam here." 

"There s-sure are a lot of grave stones in here." Mo gulped.

"There's a sudden chill in here..." Red said nervously. 

"GIRL FROM THE WELL!" Cherry yelped once someone came towards them which looked like someone from a horror movie she saw.

But luckily, the person that came towards them seemed to be human and not ghost.

"You really don't have to worry; I'm not a ghost." The woman told them.

"Phew! Please don't scare us like that." Red sighed.

"I wasn't scared." Cherry muttered. 

"We've, um, come to pay our respects." Mo said.

"What about you?" Atticus added.

"I came here because I need to see my Nidoran," The woman replied. "I see you all care about your Pokemon too."

"We sure do." Atticus smiled as the Growlithe he had made friends with was by his side.

"Uh, ma'am, aren't you afraid?" Red asked.

"Of course not," The woman smiled. "It seems that the ghost only appears farther up. It must hold a grudge against Team Rocket."

"I wouldn't blame it." Cherry said.

"You said that it's farther up?" Red asked nervously.

"Yes, that's right." The woman replied.

"Oh, great." Mo smiled nervously.

"We'll go check it out... Later of course." Atticus said.

"There is no ghost!" Cherry glared in annoyance.

"Oh but there is." The woman told them.

"Bah..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You sounded scared earlier." The woman replied.

"I wasn't scared," Cherry replied. "I thought I stepped on a bee."

"Excuses. Excuses." Mo smirked.

Cherry glared slightly.

"Be careful, dears." The woman warned them.

"We will." Atticus said.

The woman nodded to them and let them go as they went to keep going.

"Come on, guys." Red told the others.

Growlithe and Oddish made sure to stay close with Atticus and Mo as they continued on.

"It's probably just that Blue kid trying to prank us." Cherry muttered.

"That guy seems like the arrogant type." Mo said.

They soon went to explore while trying not to get scared about the ghost, and Cherry seemed to be humming the Ghostbusters theme song. They were soon arriving at the staircase to the very top of the tower.

"It's like an attic up there." Mo commented.

They soon heard yelling coming down.

"It's the ghost!" Cherry gasped nervously.

Luckily it wasn't the ghost, but unfortunately, it was the one that Cherry thought that was trying to prank them.

"Blue?" Cherry asked.

Blue yelled out and soon ran into them by accident. 

"Blue?" Red asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I... I saw a g-g-g-ghost!" Blue told them.

"Seriously? You too?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

"GET OUT!" A voice yelled before they saw a spirit in front of them with beady red eyes. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!" And where after seeing the spirit, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry actually looked traumatized to see it was real.

"Oh..." Atticus said.

"My..." Mo added.

"GOD!" Cherry concluded.

They soon all screamed like they were scared to death and freaked out from the ghost. The flashback seemed to stop from there.

Atticus soon shuddered after that story. "Ooh, I feel like I just got a chill down my spine I haven't felt in over 20 years."

'Plus you three kept on having nightmares about that ghost before finding out who the ghost was.' Patrick said.

"I see..." Atticus replied. "So that's why Drell erased our memories about Pokemon."

'Exactly.' Patrick told him.

"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry for yelling earlier, I was just frustrated." Atticus replied.

'It's okay, I should've expected this sooner or later.' Patrick reassured his adult son.

"And I'm going to have to apologize to Drell too for making him come here." Atticus said.

"Oh, you better hope he forgives you," Patrick suggested. "He's a pretty big grudge holder."

"I can believe that." Atticus muttered.

'Anyway, good luck.' Patrick told him.

"Thanks, Dad, sorry to bother you and Mom," Atticus replied. "Oh, but we'll see you for Christmas, okay?"

'You know it.' Patrick smiled.

"All right, talk to you later, Dad, send my love to Mom." Atticus smiled back before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

Drell soon crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he waited with the others while Akito was being pinned down by him after they had one of their infamous wrestling matches whenever they would see each other.

"Hey, Drell, thanks for letting me go to school with Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea for a while," Akito smiled. "Those were pretty great times."

"I thought you'd might like that school." Drell replied.

They soon saw Atticus coming over, and where Drell was waiting for him to say something.

"Um... Hey, Drell..." Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Hm..." Drell glanced at him, still waiting.

"Alright, I'm sorry for making you come here." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm." Drell smirked.

"I'm sorry I blamed you," Atticus continued. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. And I'm sorry your son is a troublemaker."

"If only you could teach him some discipline like how you did with Akito," Drell said before getting an idea. "Hmm... Maybe you can."

"Uh, Drell, I don't know, I'm a busy man as it is." Atticus said to the warlock.

"Please, he's been more a troublemaker then how I used to be." Drell begged.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused as he took out his planner. "Um... Why don't you discuss this with Hilda and I'll call you when we come back after our visit with the Ketchums?"

"All right..." Drell replied. "I guess that's fair."

"Great." Atticus said.

"I guess I better go back then..." Drell replied. "Maybe Hilda will make me a pity dinner."

"That's the spirit!" Felicity smiled. "Feel like a failure with dignity!"

"I'll see you all later." Drell said.

Everyone soon said goodbye to him as he soon went back home.

"Boy, is my face red," Atticus said as he seemed to beat up Drell for nothing. "I just hope he doesn't zap me into oblivion in my sleep!"

"That sounds like quite the adventure though, Detective Fudo," Emi said. "I'm sorry that ghost scared you."

"It's all right, Emi." Atticus smiled softly.

They soon saw an Arcanine and Bellosom running towards Atticus and Mo. Atticus and Mo looked over before they had wide eyes, though Mo got tackled down and laughed joyously.

"Hey, there." Atticus smiled and pet Arcanine like a normal dog.

"I always knew you'd come back." Arcanine smiled back.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," Atticus smiled. "Oh, look at how much you've grown."

"I've been making sure to stay in shape." Arcanine smiled back.

"I see that," Atticus smiled. "Oh, how big and strong you look. I'm sure you'll fit right into our family Christmas photo."

"Oh, look at you, so cute," Mo cooed as she hugged the Bellosom. "I think you're gonna love my home garden."

"I think I'm gonna love it too." Bellosom smiled.

"You're going to stay with us, and we'll all be one big happy family." Mo smiled back.

Bellosom nuzzled up to Mo as this seemed to be a happy ending for both the long-lost Pokemon.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Felicity said.

"Never thought you'd warm up to a Bulbasaur, Felicity." Professor Oak smiled.

"I think this one should stay with me in Auradon..." Felicity smiled back. "That school seems to be okay with Pokemon."

The female Bulbasaur began to nuzzle up to Felicity. Felicity blinked and then smiled as she hugged the Bulbasaur.

"You're not gonna replace me, are you?" Mismagius smirked playfully.

"Never!" Felicity told her Pokemon.

"I'm kidding." Mismagius smiled.

"And I'm serious." Felicity smiled back.

Mismagius smiled to that before joining in on the nuzzling.

A jet was soon seen in the sky above them as it was looking like it was landing. Everyone looked up and looked to each other.

"Come on, we better check it out." Satoshi said.

They soon left Professor Oak's lab and came outside to see the jet up close, and where the entrance to the jet soon opened and where out came a man in a black suit.

"Is it Cobra Bubbles?" Estelle whispered.

"Doubt it." Akito replied to his twin sister.

"Uh, hello there, can I help you?" Professor Oak asked the man.

"Yes, you can; I am here for her," The man pointed at Emi. "My boss has sent me to retrieve her and extract her power."

"W-What?!" Emi yelped.

"You can't take my daughter." Satoshi glared protectively.

"You're Mr. Ketchum, are you not?" The man asked as he had a file with the Ketchum's family name on it.

"...Yes, I am..." Satoshi replied. "Satoshi Ketchum."

"Well, technically, she's not your daughter." The man replied.

"I may not be her biological father, but that doesn't mean I am not her father." Satoshi defended.

"Do you remember how you may keep your adoptive daughter under your custody?" The man asked.

"Listen, you can't take Emi, I'm sorry for your boss, but I'm not letting anyone take Emi away." Satoshi replied.

"I'm sorry, but you have no say in the matter." The man smirked as he snapped his fingers which caused a group of men to come out.

The men soon charged out and separated the group while two men grabbed a hold of Emi.

"Hey! Let me go!" Emi yelped as she was grabbed a hold of.

"She's coming with us and it's not a request." The lead man said.

"You can't take her away like this!" Delia frowned.

"We can and we have, you'll just make this harder than it is." The lead man replied with no remorse for his actions. The two men were soon seen taking Emi to the jet. Akito watched as Emi was taken and his hands soon balled up into fists as his heart pounded, he narrowed his eyes, and he grinded his teeth from anger, and soon charged like he was an angry bull towards the men as they went to get away with Emi. One of the men soon sent out a Pokemon which was known as an Alakazam.

"Alakazam..." The others whispered.

Akito soon stopped in front of the Pokemon, still glaring as Emi was being taken away.

"Alakazam, use Psychic and send him flying." The Pokemon's trainer ordered.

"You got it!" Alakazam replied before hitting Akito with Psychic to get rid of him.

Akito soon groaned as he was soon lifted in the air by Psychic.

"Akito!" Mo cried out.

"That'll teach him," The lead man glared. "Don't none of you follow us now. This is between the boss and the girl."

The men soon left with Emi as their hostage. Akito narrowed his eyes as he felt vengeful about Emi being taken away. Emi cried out as the jet soon took her away and flew away with her.

"NOOO!" Pikachu cried out and tried to use his Thundershock on the jet. Unfortunately, the Thuderbolt missed as the jet had flew off at nitro speed.

"EMI!" Pikachu cried out in devastation.

"We can't let them get away." Estelle frowned.

"I'll make them pay for this," Satoshi glared. "Emi may not be my biological daughter, but she's still my daughter nonetheless."

"Oh, Satoshi." Mo sounded touched by that because that's how she felt when she had been adopted by James and Elizabeth.

"We have to go after the jet." Akito said.

"How are we gonna do that, Akito?" Ash asked. "It's not like we can fly after it like you."

"Jet nitro boosts leave a trail of smoke." Atticus said.

Akito soon flew up in the air. "And we're gonna follow it, and you can too, Ash!"

"I can?" Ash asked.

"Hello?" Akito smirked, gesturing to Goku.

"Oh, yeah," Ash smiled sheepishly. "I guess I forgot about that already."

"He really is your nephew." Chi-Chi teased her husband.

"Yeah, I can see it now." Felicity added playfully, matching her mother's deadpan nature.

"Come on then, we gotta save Emi." Goku told the others.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

Felicity began to feel left out. "What can I do?" she asked herself. "I do not know Dragon Ball Z... I am just like my maman..."

"We can follow them from the ground." Mo said.

Felicity looked over.

"You can help us," Atticus told his foster niece. "You are better than you think you are. You shouldn't let your self-esteem get to you, Flick."

"That's right." Vincent said.

"I guess..." Felicity sighed. "It's just that... On some adventures with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent, I wonder if I should even be around. It seems like they don't need my help to solve any problems we come across..."

"You do help us solve problems at times." Mo said.

Felicity shrugged as she shuffled her feet. "Just go without moi... I am not important." she said to them.

"Yes, you are, Felicity; you're family." Atticus said.

Felicity looked over.

"Come on, you can help us," Atticus said. "Have you tried working on that magic you've been learning with your cousins and Star Butterfly?"

"I guess I could give it a shot, Uncle Atticus." Felicity replied.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

"Come on, let's go help Emi then." Atticus said.

"Oui, Uncle Atticus." Felicity replied.

"Yeah." Mo said.

Akito looked more angry than anyone else.

"You gonna be okay?" Gohan asked him.

"Those jerks took Emi away..." Akito glared. "I love her, Gohan, I really do."

"Aw! Young love." Delia smiled.

"Um, thanks, Mrs. Ketchum." Akito replied.

"Anyway, we better follow the trail." Mo said.

Akito sighed. "Come on then."

"It'll be okay, son, we'll find Emi." Atticus soothed his younger son.

"That's right." Satoshi said.

"All right," Akito said, taking a deep breath. "Let's go then!"

"Yeah!" Goten smiled.

They soon went to follow after the trail of smoke to find Emi and bring her back home.

Meanwhile with Emi...

"Ugh... Where am I?" Emi groaned as she seemed to just wake up as she seemed to be strapped down. "Hey! Lemme out of here!"

"I'm afraid not." The boss man smirked.

"Who... Who are you?" Emi asked the man. "What do you want from me?"

"Who I am is not important and as for what I want from you, easy, I want your power because then your castle and throne will be mine." The boss man smirked. He soon saw Emi unsure what he meant as she didn't know about the castle or throne yet.

"Uh... What castle and throne?" Emi asked. "I live in a house with my brother, parents, and all of our Pokemon." She soon heard the man laughing at her, thinking she was joking only for him to see she was serious.

"Wait, you actually don't know about the Pokemon castle and your throne?" The boss man smirked.

"What are you talking about?!" Emi demanded.

"Boy, I thought the Pokemon Princess would have her own castle," The boss man replied. "But I guess she hasn't mastered all of her powers then, and which means has found out where you truly belong."

"Just let me go, I've never done anything to you." Emi replied.

"No, but you are destined to be the Pokémon Princess which will be bad for my business." The boss man said.

"Well, I don't care," Emi replied. "I'm still trying to get used to the title anyway. Everyday I learn something new."

"Let's just get this over with." The boss man said.

"What?" Emi asked.

"I'm going to drain all of your power." The boss man replied darkly.

"What?! You can't do that!" Emi told him.

"You dare challenge me, girl?" The boss man replied as he turned on the controls for a device he had.

"You bet I do." Emi glared.

"You won't be saying much anymore once I'm through with you." The boss man said as he began to set up some controls to extract her of her abilities.

"My boyfriend will come and save me." Emi told him.

"Let's see if your boyfriend will still love you once you're a normal girl." The boss man smirked before hitting her with his ray to drain her of her special abilities as it was slowly starting to work.

Emi began to let out a small yelp, but mostly strained as she felt herself getting weaker by the minute. It only happened for a few moments as they then felt the building shake. 

"What is that?!" The boss man glared, feeling annoyed as he briefly stopped the ray and Emi closed her eyes as she looked wore out already. He soon turned on his TV screen to show Akito fighting off his strongest men alone. "What the--?!"

"You'll all pay for taking Emi away from her home!" Akito glared as he was fueled with his heart burning for Emi.

"That boyfriend of yours isn't human." The Boss Man glared as his strongest men were being flung around like rag dolls.

"He's very special," Emi replied wearily. "That's why I love him."

"I'll have to hurry this along then." The Boss Man said as he was about to start the ray again.

"Don't you dare!" Emi cried out only to get hit again much to her dismay.

As the ray kept on draining Emi of her powers, the building shook faster as Akito and the others were crashing in. 

"He really does care about that Emi girl, huh?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, Akito and Emi are crazy about each other." Ash told his cousin.

Akito soon burst through the final door leading to where Emi's cry was. The boss man grinned to Emi as she cried out in pain as she was being drained of her special powers she was given to at birth, but his success would be short-lived. Akito soon broke down the door.

"Ah, you must be Akito..." The boss man smirked to the boy.

"Yes, and you must be those men's boss." Akito glared before flying up to the ray to stop it doing any more harm to his true love.

"Get out of the way!" The boss man glared.

"I don't think so," Akito glared back. "You've hurt Emi Ketchum for the last time!"

Akito soon found what was obviously the off button as it was red. "Gee... I wonder what it could be?" he then deadpanned before pushing the button, and once the button was pushed, the ray stopped.

Emi let out a small groan.

"Emi, are you hurt?" Akito asked.

"No, but I feel tired... So very tired..." Emi replied.

Akito was relieved to hear that Emi wasn't hurt. Akito's strength seemed to interest the boss man as he thought that he had powers that would put the powers he was aiming for to shame. Emi bowed her head wearily. Akito began to help Emi out as the ray powered up behind him for a new target, and where soon enough, the ray hit its new target and where this time, the boss man made sure it was much stronger and faster than the last one. Akito grunted a bit, but tried to fight it as he went to save Emi from her bonding, and where after 30 minutes which seemed to take him that long to try and free Emi, the ray stopped firing and where Akito now looked exhausted.

"Akito!" Emi cried out.

"I-I suddenly feel so weak." Akito groaned.

"And now to transfer those powers to me." The boss man smirked as he made the ray face him before putting the ray's affects in reverse which would give him Akito's powers. He soon fired the ray at himself and where it didn't take long for all the powers to be transferred into him.

Akito and Emi soon laid next to each other as they looked weary and now depressed, and where the only powers that were returned were Emi's powers as the boss man didn't think they were important anymore. Emi soon sat up once she was restored.

"Emi... I feel so tired..." Akito wearily told her. 

"Oh, my poor Akito." Emi cooed.

"Here, how's about I help you two out?" The boss man smirked.

"Get away from us." Akito mumbled.

The boss man soon grabbed a hold of them with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I have what I need." The boss man smirked as he carried them like they were nothing.

"Can we then have your name?" Emi asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but they call me Sakaki." The boss man replied darkly.

"Sakaki? What does it mean?" Akito asked.

"What's it to you?" Sakaki scoffed.

"Just wanting to know what your name means." Akito said.

"It's like a spiritual god from what my mother told me." Sakaki replied.

"Strong name." Emi and Akito commented.

"Thanks... Now to dispose of you two now that I got what I want." Sakaki replied. He soon threw the two of them, not afraid to use his full strength.

Akito just grunted and looked miserable about not being strong anymore.

"Now with these powers; I can take over the whole planet and not just stick with just one castle." Sakaki smirked.

"You monster!" Emi glared. "Have you no remorse?!"

"Not really." Sakaki chuckled darkly. He soon flew off through the roof feeling like it and was now making his way to take on Bruno: one of the Elite.


	9. Chapter 9

"Akito's been gone for a while." Mo frowned as she waited with the others.

"He's probably kissing Emi a bunch of times." Vincent replied.

"Uh, if that were true, then why does that guy look like he's flying super-fast?" Estelle asked as she pointed to Sakaki.

Everyone soon looked up to see what Estelle said was true.

"Oh, Kito must be really hurt, or worse!" Estelle panicked for her twin brother.

"That would explain why both him and Emi are walking to us instead of flying." Goten said.

Akito grunted a bit.

"Akito, my baby!" Mo frowned as she hugged her younger son.

"Mama...?" Akito muttered before looking up as he fell into her arms.

"What happened to you?" Atticus asked his former strong son.

"That guy hit me with his ray..." Akito frowned. "He was draining Emi of her Pokemon Princess powers, and then decided I would be better since I'm strong."

"And decided to just give me back the powers, he already drained from me." Emi said.

"Oh, you poor dears," Delia frowned. "I'm so sorry you had to endure that living nightmare."

"Now the question is where is he going?" Akito asked.

"That is a good question..." Emi replied.

"Ooh... I feel hungry..." Akito said.

"Here, have a leftover hot dog, it'll make you feel better." Felicity said.

"Aw, thanks, Flick, you're so sweet." Akito said before eating the hot dog.

They soon saw a gecko-like Pokemon coming over to them from where Akito and Emi came from and where it seemed innocent.

Felicity sniffled before sneezing. "I sense a Pokemon coming... It's like a reptile..." she then told the others before they all then saw the Pokemon coming out.

"What Pokémon is that?" Mo asked.

Felicity looked over.

"Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue too," Vincent said before checking on his Pokedex. "Ah, yeah, that was it."

'Treecko: The Wood Gecko Pokemon,' The Pokedex informed. 'Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use its thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees, it is said that those trees will live a very long life.'

"I know where he's going." Treecko told them.

"You do?" Akito asked the Pokemon.

"Yeah, just follow me." Treecko replied.

"Where is he going?" Estelle asked.

"To take on Bruno: the muscle of the Elite." Treecko told them as they followed him.

"Lead the way, Treecko." Emi said.

"Gladly." Treecko nodded as he did just that.

They began to follow Treecko, and where it lead them to what looked like a battlefield.

"Is this the place?" Emi asked.

"This is it." Treecko nodded.

They soon felt rumbling happening as they heard something big crashing around.

"That must be Sakaki now." Atticus guessed.

"Thank you so much, Treecko." Emi said to the Pokemon thankfully.

And where Atticus was right as they saw a giant Onix being tossed around like a rag doll by Sakaki before he sent it flying before it was returned to its Pokeball and where they soon saw whose trainer was. 

"No way!" The trainer cried out.

"Yes, way," Sakaki replied. "Looks like you're all washed up!"

The trainer was Bruno who was the strongest of The Elite Four and not just in Pokemon battles. Bruno was tall and muscular man. He had long black hair, tied in a thick ponytail, which dangles down his back to his shoulder blades and longish thick sideburns. He had small dark eyes with prominent eyebrows, a small nose and a square jaw. He wore white trousers with a tattered waist and ankles that were held up by a black belt, shirtless and black wristbands on his wrists.

"Is that Bruno?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." Felicity replied as her cousins nodded.

"Read it and weep, Bruno," Sakaki smirked. "So much for Pokémon League Champion, am I right?"

Bruno glared as he wasn't going to let Sakaki harm anyone else's Pokémon and where to do that, he was going to fight off the man that harmed his Onix. 

"Come on, we better get in there." Goku told the others.

"Wait, maybe Bruno can handle him." Ash said.

They soon went to take a look at this. Sakaki laughed at Bruno as the other man snarled.

"You dare hurt my Onix?!" Bruno snarled. "I'll make you pay!"

"We shall see about that, Bruno." Sakaki smirked.

"Bring it on, old man, bring it on!" Bruno glared. 

Sakaki smirked as he was going to enjoy this. Bruno soon cracked his knuckles and charged towards Sakaki. Sakaki smirked as he did the same thing, wanting to see how far he could send the strongest of the Elite Four flying. He then punched Bruno right in the stomach which sent him flying.

"Incoming!" Felicity gasped. 

And where Bruno soon crashed right through the boulder they were behind. The others winced a bit slightly.

"Um... Are you okay?" Felicity asked Bruno.

Bruno looked over to her. "Who are you?" 

"We'll have to save the introductions for later because right now, Sakaki is coming." Akito said.

"We're sorry that this happened to you, Mr. Bruno sir." Estelle added.

"It's not your faults." Bruno replied. 

Sakaki soon lifted Bruno up by his right ankle.

"Stop that!" Akito glared.

"Are you gonna stop me, Shrimp?" Sakaki laughed in his face. 

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY COUSIN?!" Felicity hissed. 

"Uh-oh." Akito and Estelle smirked as they got out of their cousin's way.

"Shrimp," Sakaki smirked to Felicity. "What of it?"

"He is not a shrimp!" Felicity glared. 

"Oh, he's in for it now." Vincent smirked to the others.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Sakaki asked Felicity, grabbing her shoulder.

"You... CONNARD!" Felicity cursed in French as she grabbed his hand and threw her over his shoulder, striking him down onto the ground suddenly. "I want you to take back what you did! I want you to give Emi and Akito their special powers back!" 

"I only gave back her powers!" Sakaki told Felicity while referring to Emi.

"Well, I do not care!" Felicity glared. "Give my cousin his strength back!" 

"How are you stronger than he is?" Sakaki glared back. "You're just a scrawny, pasty girl!" 

"Ooh, he's about to feel a world of pain." Akito smirked.

Felicity soon tackled Sakaki down to the ground.

"How?!" Sakaki demanded.

"I may not be a goddess, but I am a vampiress." Felicity glared, showing her fangs. 

"V-Vampiress?!" Sakaki asked out of shock.

Felicity soon grabbed Sakaki again and began to beat him up with unholy strength.

"Aw, your cousin really loves you guys." Atticus smiled to his kids. 

"She sure does." The Fudo siblings smiled back.

"Give Akito his strength back!" Felicity glared to Sakaki.

"Make me!" Sakaki glared back.

"Oh, fine, then maybe you'd like to face a vampire AND a Super Sayian?!" Felicity challenged.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten soon went Super Saiyan to show what he would face.

"GET HIM!" Felicity called out.

"Ooh, Felicity, that was awesome!" Akito smiled.

"Oh, uh, merci." Felicity smiled back, bashfully like Fluttershy. 

Goku, Gohan, and Goten began to beat up Sakaki which seemed to be no match for them. Felicity walked beside Akito.

"Aunt Chi-Chi, are they gonna be okay?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, dear, it's going to be fine." Chi-Chi soothed. 

"Yeah, they stay in control when they're in Super Saiyan." Videl said.

"I guess I have a lot to learn." Ash said.

"All in good time," Chi-Chi smiled. "So, anyone special in your life, Ash?" she then asked hopefully for him since Akito and Emi had each other. 

"He does have a special someone." Emi smirked playfully.

"Emi?!" Ash gasped.

"What? She's our aunt, we should tell her~" Emi defended. 

"Ooh, do tell." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Emi?!" Ash glanced over.

"Who is it?" Mo asked as she joined in. "Misty? May? Dawn? Iris?"

"Serena~" Emi bit her tongue playfully with a smirk. 

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Ash pouted while blushing, but it was true. 

"Hopefully we can meet her someday." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will, Aunt Chi-Chi." Ash replied. 

"Same here." Emi said.

Videl and Chi-Chi smiled to each other as they watched Goku and Gohan. Sakaki began to feel pain even though he had Akito's powers.

"Ooh... That has to hurt..." Atticus winced as he thought about before he met Goku and how Sayian powers seemed hazardous, even if he was strong as Hercules now. 

Sakaki soon landed right next to what seemed to be a tower before getting grabbed by Goku. 

"If you're ready to give up, just let us know." Goku sharply told Sakaki.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Sakaki told him just as Emi was seen walking up to the tower.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Goku replied.

"Way to go, old friend." Atticus smiled to Goku.

They soon saw Emi walking up to the tower.

"Emi! What are you doing?" Felicity called out. 

"T-That must be the tower of the Pokémon Castle/Kingdom." Sakaki panted as he was being taken away by Goku.

"Excuse me, guys, I'll take out the trash," Goku told the others. "And I thought Yamcha was trouble."

Treecko and some other Pokemon were soon seen bringing in the ray that took away Akito's powers. 

"Oh! Thank you," Estelle beamed. "Thank you very much!"

"No worries, we got this." Treecko smiled to her.

"Oh, thank you so much, Treecko." Estelle hugged the gecko-like Pokemon.

The Pokemon soon turned on the ray and where it soon drained Sakaki of his stolen powers and soon transferred them back to Akito. Akito squeezed his eyes shut as he got hit, but he began to look healthy and happier now that he was slowly turning back to normal and after sometime, he was back to his super-powered self. 

"How do you feel, Akito?" Atticus asked.

"By the power of this hot dog..." Akito said before flying in the air and flexing his arms. "I HAVE THE POWER!!!"

"Yeah, he's back." Atticus smiled.

Emi soon reached the tower and placed her right hand on what seemed to be a symbol. Akito soon flew down next to Emi, smiling to her. The symbol soon shined brightly after Emi touched it.

"What's that, Emi?" Akito asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Emi replied.

They all soon felt the ground shaking as the tower started to rise and where something started to come out of the ground. Felicity yelped at first.

"What's happening?!" Emi cried out.

Satoshi held Emi protectively just in case something bad would happen, but nothing bad happened as a castle was seen rising out of the ground.

"Is a castle coming out of the ground?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, this reminds me of a bedtime story~" Estelle beamed.

The castle soon stopped, showing it was the castle that Sakaki was looking for.

"There it is... The Pokemon Castle... Oh, it's like something out of a legend!" Sakaki gasped.

The doors of the castle soon opened to showed a group of people which were the staff of the castle. Emi walked a bit closer.

"Are you Emi?" A woman asked.

"Yes?" Emi replied.

"Your Majesty." The woman soon curtsied lowly.

The rest of the staff curtsied and bowed to Emi as she was the Pokémon Princess. Emi blushed bashfully before smiling as she giggled as the new Pokemon Princess.

"We have been asleep for years awaiting for your arrival, Your Highness." One of the guards said.

"Is that right...?" Emi asked.

"We are yours to command," A maid told her. "You shall stay with us, and we will take care of you while you take care of the future of Pokemon."

"Stay with you?" Emi asked.

"Yes, as the Pokemon Princess, you must stay in this castle with us while we take care of you as you take care of the Pokemon of the world." A cook replied.

The man in charge of the staff could see Emi didn't look ready quite yet. "But you don't have to stay with us just yet." The man said.

"Someday... Thank you very much for your offer though," Emi replied. "This is exciting and all, but I think I should stay with my family in our home a bit longer. It's where I grew up after all."

"We understand, Miss." Another maid smiled.

"Um, thank you," Emi replied. "This looks like a great castle though. It looks like something out of a fairy tale."

"Oh, thank you." The cook smiled.

"Thank you, Princess Emi." The servants added.

"You're all very welcome." Emi smiled back to them.

"We shall wait until you are ready." The Head Maid said.

"Thank you all so much for understanding." Emi smiled to the servants.

"We shall wait for when you are ready, Princess." The servants smiled back.

Emi smiled to them before coming back to her family.

"Wow... Little Emi's a princess... Of course, I always knew she had it in her." Satoshi smiled a he held his wife. 

"That castle was almost mine." Sakaki glared before getting throat grabbed by Goku.

"Yeah, well, it's not," Goku glared back. "It belongs to my niece, Emi, whenever she chooses to live in it."

"Thanks, Uncle Goku." Emi smiled. 

Sakaki and his men were soon taken away by the police.

"Thank you again." Bruno said.

"Hey, no biggie," Felicity replied. "It's what we do... Well, most of us anyway. We're Adventure Heroes!"

"Yeah," Vincent smiled to his cousin. "That's a good name for it." 

"So, who are you anyway?" Bruno asked the Fudo family and Felicity.

"Hello there," Atticus replied. "I'm Detective Atticus Fudo. This is my darling wife Mo, and our children: Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. This is also our godniece, Felicity, her mother is a very good friend of mine."

"Oui," Felicity added. "I am Felicity Precious Chantal Forte." 

"You must be really strong." Akito smiled up at Bruno who seemed to be bigger than Atticus.

"I do my best, really," Bruno replied. "You seem strong yourself. You work-out a lot, kid?"

"At times, but I mostly take after Dad in strength." Akito smiled. 

"It's true; after all, our dad is a god." Vincent said.

"A god, eh?" Bruno asked.

"Well, Hercules and Zeus from Olympus helped out with that." Atticus smiled. 

"Mind if I test out your strength?" Bruno smirked playfully.

"Well, all right, knock yourself out." Atticus smiled patiently. 

"This should be interesting." Ash said.

Bruno cracked his knuckles and ran back before charging towards Atticus. Atticus soon held out his hands in front of him as Bruno aimed right at him, trying to push him back like in football practice. Bruno soon tackled Atticus, and where he unsuccessful in tackling him to the ground. Atticus waited for something to happen.

"Are you made of stone or somethin'?" Bruno asked.

"I'm sure it can feel like that, but I assure you, I'm flesh and blood." Atticus chuckled.

"With how strong your body is I couldn't tell." Bruno said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Atticus replied. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, unless you hurt my family or Ruthie."

"Uh... Ruthie...?" Bruno asked.

"I'm sorry," Atticus said before explaining. "Ruthie is my secretary, she's kind of part of the family."

"It's true," Estelle smiled. "Miss Ruthie sometimes sends us gifts after Dad comes home from a case out of town."

Akito nodded, confirming that. 

"And how are you so strong, little lady?" Bruno asked Felicity.

"Well... I am part vampire," Felicity said. "We have this unholy strength we usually use against prey to weaken them to get what we want."

"But she usually uses it when she's enraged." Akito said.

"Yeah..." Felicity said softly. "I wouldn't hurt anyone innocent."

"She's a lot like Aunt Fluttershy." Vincent smiled.

"She sure is." Mo added.

Felicity looked bashful as Fluttershy and shuffled her feet slightly.

"Boy, dealing with that clown worked up my appetite." Goku commented.

"What doesn't, Dad?" Goten chuckled.

"Fair point." Goku smiled.

"I see we're gonna have to make dinner." Delia playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yep." Satoshi agreed with his wife.

They soon went back to the Ketchum house.


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was soon being cooked and Akito and Goten began to race each other and have some fun like when Atticus was younger and visited Goku and the family. Videl, Estelle, and Emi got to have some girl time with each other. 

"It's nice to hang out, Videl," Emi smiled. "You're so cool."

"Aw, I don't know about that." Videl smiled back, a bit bashfully.

"Are you kidding? You're a fighter and can fly, just Goku, Gohan, and Goten." Estelle smiled back.

Videl smiled bashfully to that.

"You're just amazing." Emi told her.

"Aw, shucks!" Videl smiled to the girls.

Vincent was seen looking a little miserable, unable to do the same things Akito could.

"I win again!" Goten laughed to Akito.

"Fine, you win this time." Akito smirked playfully.

Vincent sighed as he sat by himself. Gohan could tell something was wrong with Vincent. Vincent sighed.

"What's up, Vince?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing..." Vincent sulked.

"Vincent, I can tell something's wrong." Gohan said.

Vincent looked to him before sighing. "I'm not special like Akito..."

"Well, no but I'm sure there's something that you can do that he can't." Gohan said.

"Oh, come on, Gohan!" Vincent replied. "Akito has Dad's strength, he can fly, he always gets the cool powers! Oh, don't get me started on our adventures in Acmetropolis when we met the Loonatics!"

Gohan could tell Vincent really wanted to be special like his brother.

"Well, what are some things you like to do?" Gohan asked.

"I paint pictures," Vincent shrugged. "How exciting is that?" 

"I'm sure you're a great artist." Gohan smiled out of support.

"Yeah, I guess I am great at making art." Vincent said.

"See?" Gohan smiled. "You can be great at a lot of other things."

"I guess you're right." Vincent said.

"You don't have to be strong, or fly, or something amazing like that to be awesome, you can be your own person." Gohan advised.

Vincent smiled as that was very good advice. "Thanks."

Goku and Atticus walked together as they reminisced about old times and shared new stories with each other after a lot of time had passed since their last misadventure together.

"It's been so long since we met up." Goku smiled.

"It really has," Atticus said. "Remember high school graduation?"

"Yeah," Goku chuckled. "I was so happy for you and your friends."

"Yeah, it was a special day." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, it was so emotional for me too," Goku said. "It felt like only yesterday we had just met... Uh... When did we first meet again?"

"I think that time Cherry's aunt and uncle took us to that haunted mansion," Atticus replied. "No, no, wait, I think it was after that adventure when we had to help Kuzco."

"Fuzzy..." Goku said.

"Lots of adventures, Goku, so little time." Atticus replied.

"You said it, man." Goku said.

"Man, I'm getting hungry." Atticus said.

"Yeah... I think Chi-Chi's about done cooking..." Goku smiled hungrily. "Ooh... Smells like Mo's making something too."

"Probably a salad." Atticus replied since Mo was a vegetarian now.

"Then why do I smell something sweet?" Goku asked.

"Ooh..." Atticus smiled. 

"Dessert!" Atticus and Goku then cheered together out of excitement.

"She must be baking her famous snickerdoodles." Atticus beamed.

"Did someone say Mom was making snickerdoodles?" Vincent smiled as he poked his head in.

"Snickerdoodles?!" Akito and Estelle added.

"Yes!" Atticus smiled to his kids. "We're in Snickerdoodle Heaven!"

"Wahoo!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

Mo chuckled as she overheard her family outside while she was baking dessert as Delia cooked dinner.

"Your cookies must be amazing if your kids and husband are excited." Delia smiled at Mo.

"I've made snickerdoodles for a school thing once, and ever since then, people have gone nuts for them." Mo smiled back.

"Whoa. They're that good?" Delia asked.

"From what I've heard, yes," Mo smiled. "I like them myself, but cooking seems best shared with others."

"Yes, I can agree with you on that one." Delia smiled back.

After sometime, the food was all ready. 

"We should visit more often if we can have all this food." Goku chuckled.

Some of the others laughed before they began to eat their dinner.

"Delia, your food is always so delicious." Satoshi smiled at his wife.

"Oh, thank you, Satoshi," Delia smiled back. "I suppose I've learned the best from my own mother."

Everyone began to enjoy the food.

"This was a nice day." Akito smiled while eating his chicken.

"You said it, Bro." Vincent added while eating his hamburger.

"I think this has officially been the greatest day we could all ever have." Ash smiled before taking a drink of his soda.

"It sure has." Emi smiled.

Goku and Chi-Chi smiled as it was great to come and visit his brother and his family along with seeing the Fudos.

It was then soon time for dessert. 

"I'm sure you'll want seconds." Mo beamed.

The others then cheered as they were given their very own snickerdoodles, and where to no one's surprise, they did want seconds after finishing their first ones. Mo giggled as she had baked plenty of desserts for them. After some time, dessert was then finished. Atticus was soon talking with Ruthie on the phone as they were settling after eating together like a family holiday. Goten appeared to be looking through a collection of trading cards he had.

"What kind of cards are those, Goten?" Ash asked.

"Something called Dinosaur King." Goten replied. 

"Cool." Ash smiled. 

Goten soon showed Akito and Ash the cards and they all took a look.

"Look at all these dinosaurs," Akito said. "This must've been what it was like when Dad and Aunt Cherry visited Jurassic Park for the first time." 

"Yeah, only these dinosaur cards have element symbols on the back." Goten said.

"Hm... I see..." Akito replied. "That sounds like it'd be an interesting adventure." 

"And just look at some of these cards." Goten said.

Akito smiled before doing just that as he looked hooked on the dinosaur cards. "If only these cards were part of an adventure." He smiled.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused to that before he decided to give Drell another call.

Drell was lying on the couch next to Hilda as they had a movie on and soon fell asleep, and he soon answered his phone. "Atticus, I'm this close to sending you to another dimension." he then warned.

"Sorry, sorry, this is the last time, I promise." Atticus said.

"What is it?" Drell asked with a small yawn.

"Do you know anything about something called Dinosaur King?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... I feel like I saw a file on that not too long ago... Let me go check..." Drell replied as he got out of his holding to Hilda as he sat up on the couch. He soon got to the files on adventures to find out if there was one.

Atticus soon waited a bit, whistling a bit to himself as he tried to pass the time.

"So, how 'bout them New York Yankees, huh?" Drell chuckled bashfully. 

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"Alright, alright," Drell replied. "I found something with three kids involved. Maximus Taylor, Rex Owen, and Zoe Drake." 

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"I suppose if you're anxious enough, the kids could meet them..." Drell shrugged. "They'd have to watch out for Ursula."

"Uh...?" Atticus paused.

"No, not that Ursula," Drell replied. "She's part of the Alpha Gang and wants those dinosaur cards for herself. She reminds me of that Jessie girl when she worked with Team Rocket with James and Meowth. I never did like that Giovanni guy." 

"Another Ursula, great." Atticus groaned.

"Oh, wait, she's actually working for a man that actually wants all of the dinosaur cards and become The Dinosaur King." Drell told him.

"But still..." Atticus replied. "Can we just agree that anyone named Ursula is evil?"

"Totally." Drell nodded.

Atticus chuckled. "Sorry, it's funny whenever you say stuff like that."

"Want me to talk like a Ninja Turtle?" Drell smirked playfully. "Cows are bunga!" 

"Oi." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Did I say that right?" Drell asked.

"Uh... I gotta go..." Atticus said before hanging up on him. 

"I said it right." Drell smirked.

Hilda soon came to him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a giggle.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Drell smirked once he felt her arms.

"Mm-hmm~" Hilda smirked back.

"All right!" Drell cheered before carrying her in his arms before running.

As punishment for his behavior, Ambrose was forced to do his homework with Zelda while his parents had their own fun.

"Ugh!" Ambrose complained.

"Ambrose, pay attention!" Zelda scolded as she was always the strict one, especially when it came to responsibility. "Your grades are slipping, it's important to do well in school. You don't think your cousin Sabrina slacked off in school, do you?"

"Didn't she slack off once in a while?" Ambrose asked.

Zelda glanced at her nephew. Ambrose smirked a bit.

"Just do your homework." Zelda sighed impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Ambrose shrugged.

Zelda sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she seemed to be growing gray hair from Ambrose's behavior.

Atticus soon came back out to his family after getting off the phone with a smile as they hung out after eating a gourmet feast together.

"So, um, did you find out anything about Dinosaur King?" Goten asked.

"I say be on the look out for a future adventure." Atticus hinted.

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered.

"I have to meet a new colleague sometime soon," Atticus said. "His name is Charlie Chan, and he has ten kids."

"Whoa. Ten kids?" Goten asked.

"That's what I was told." Atticus smiled softly and curiously.

"He must have his hands full." Akito said.

"I'm sure, being a detective with all those kids." Atticus replied.

"I'm sure his wife helps out?" Akito suggested.

"Hm... Ruthie didn't say anything about a wife now that you mention it..." Atticus said about Detective Chan.

"Hmm...' Akito paused as he began to look thoughtful.

Atticus soon went to lay down with them. Akito chuckled and showed his father some of the cards Goten gave him. 

"These dinosaur cards are so cool." Akito smiled.

"Yeah!" Akito beamed. 

"Nice collection, Goten." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to collect these cards." Goten said.

"I can imagine," Atticus chuckled. "I felt the same way whenever I'd visit Domino City with my cousin Yusei and our friends down there."

"It must have been an adventure." Goten said.

"Oh, yeah, I've had a lot of crazy adventures in Domino City, especially with Yugi or that time when our timeline was almost erased." Atticus smiled.

"Whoa..." Goten gasped.

"Ooh, don't get me started on that adventure," Atticus said. "It was quite the doozy!"

"Plus there was also that one with that one cube that captured ones that the owner of it found sinful." Mo said.

"Goodness..." Ash whispered.

"Don't worry, Ash, it worked out well in the end," Atticus smiled. "We're here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but Kaiba just had to decide to go back in time to finish his unfinished business with Atem." Mo said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, that's true..." Atticus replied with his own rolling of his eyes.

"He sounds really stubborn." Chi-Chi said.

"Trust me, he was," Mo replied. "I nearly wanted to sock him on our first meeting."

"Whoa." Goten said.

Atticus and Mo smiled as they enjoyed their time in Pallet Town with Goku and his family, even if it led to an unpredictable adventure.

After a while, it was soon time to go back home. 

"Do you have to go now?" Ash asked.

"Ash, you should know it's not goodbye forever." Akito smirked.

"Yeah, we'll meet again." Estelle smiled.

"I know, it just feels so soon." Ash replied.

"Oh, you're fine, Ash." Vincent chuckled.

Felicity soon came by on a scooter. "I'm going back to Auradon, you guys will visit again, right?" she then smiled to her cousins as she was going with her new Bulbasaur.

"You know it." Akito smiled.

"I'll tell Mal and Ben hi for you." Felicity smiled back.

"We look forward to seeing them again whenever we can," Estelle said. "Just don't listen to Audrey, we love you no matter what."

"See ya, guys!" Felicity smiled before riding off.

"I promise to keep training, Uncle Goku." Ash smiled at his Saiyan uncle.

"That's great, kiddo," Goku smiled back. "I'll be sure to visit again real soon. Maybe I can meet this Serena girl your sister's been talking about?"

"Yeah, maybe." Ash said.

"Keep up training, and we'll be sure to have some fun again next time." Goku smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Goku." Ash smiled back.

Goku and his family soon took off back to their home. The Ketchum family waved goodbye to them until their next meeting which was nice while it lasted, and they were happy to have such a great time with them.

"All aboard!" Mo called out for her kids.

"Have a safe trip." Emi told the Fudo family.

"We will," Mo smiled. "Thank you, dear."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Fudo." Emi smiled back.

The Fudo family soon left for home. The Ketchum family waved as they soon went back home while Pikachu beamed.

"This was quite an eventful weekend." Ash smiled.

"It really was," Emi said before yawning. "I think I should get a bath and hit the hay."

"So, Emi, do you understand why you were adopted now?" Satoshi asked.

"I do," Emi smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, dear." Delia smiled back.

Emi soon hugged them all, even if they weren't her blood family, they still were, and all in all, that's all that really mattered to her.

The End


End file.
